Sensei!
by KuroTaiga
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda SMA yang errr... sangat begitu imut, bagaimana jika Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke? si Sensei baru di sekolahnya ? "kau akan menjadi miliku Uzumaki Naruto". BL , SASUNARU and ITAKYUU! and the others. bad summary, many typos readd hereee CHAP 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

This chara belongs to om masashi kishimoto

Warning : OCC , TYPO , ALUR GAJE , LEMON ASEM

Rate : M

Rate T dulu deh buat jaga jaga

Pair : SASUNARU and the others..

Yo yo mann disini rei sedang ngerap bersama aniki .. kita adalah dou rapsarap yo yo/abaikan/ yoo ini adalah fict keempat sekali lagi k-e-e-m-p-a-t kalo gak keliatan rei caps nih/gakusah/ syudahh Makan dulu syanah/korban iklan lu/ udah udahhhh stop kali ini rei gak banyak cing cong/ha?/

Happy readingg

.

.

.

.

Konoha gakuen highschool. Nama sekolah yang tak asing lagi di telinga para warga negara konoha , sekolah ini sering disingkat KGHG. Sekolah ini terkenal dengan kualitas muridnya serta gurunya dan fasilitas yang ada di KGHG ini, jadi sekolah ini bisa dibilang elit. Gedung ini terbagi menjadi 2, gedung 1 adalah gedung para siswa sedangkan gedung 2 adalah gedung para siswi, kenapa di buat seperti ini karena agar tak terjadi keributan yang dibuat siswa ataupun siswi. Selebihnya tanyakan pada sang kepala sekolah.

"yo Naruto .. ohayo!" sapa pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tanda lahir segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya ia adalah Inuzuka Kiba , "ohayo Kiba!" jawab pemuda yang barusan di sapa oleh sahabat karibnya, "Kiba kenapa kau datang pagi sekali hari ini ? ada apa hm ?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik beriris biru muda dan mempunyai 3 tanda goresan di masing masing pipinya ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto

"aku ada piket hari ini, dan kau sendiri sedang apa ?" tanya Kiba sambil memperhatikan buku di tangan naruto

"ah aku ingin mengerjakan beberapa soal pr biologi yang belum terselesaikan hehe" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lima jari menghiasi wajahnya yang imut.

"ah souka ne.. oh iya, Naruto kau tau bahwa sensei biologi kita di ganti"

"heee? Memangnya ada ? semoga tidak seperti Jiraiya sensei hii ero ero sensei"

"haah iya semoga bukan seperti Jiraiya sensei.. tapi dari berita yang kudengar sensei yang satu ini sangat muda dan tampan serta..."

"serta apa ?.. jangan membuatku penasaran ttebayo!"

"sa...dis" ucap Kiba seraya menelan ludah secara paksa

"hee.. kau pasti bercanda Kiba hahaha.. maa maa ayo kita ke kelas nanti keburu bel!" ajak Naruto untuk kekelas. Naruto tidak percaya perkataan Kiba tadi.

Padahal nasib buruk akan terjadi kepadanya beberapa hari kedepan.

Saat Kiba dan Naruto ingin kekelasnya ia mereka di hadang oleh beberapa senpai ketjeh konoha gakuen highschool ini ah dan satu lagi para senpai senpai ini dikenal dengan sebutan `the prince of KGHG` bukan hanya wajah mereka yang tampan, cool,berkharisma dan yang lain lain tapi juga dengan kepintaran mereka! Mereka adalah para juara juara olimpiade se konoha dan semacamnya. Makanya konoha gakue highschool sangat terkenal dan elit!,`the prince of KGHG ` ini ada 4 anggota yaitu : Neji ,Shikamaru, Gaara ,dan Sai. Masing masing anggotanya memiliki keuikan sendiri sendiri.

"ohayo Naruto-kun Kiba-kun , tumben sekali kalian datang pagi. Apakah ada piket ?" Sai senpai menyapa kedua pemuda bermuka imut nan ngegemesin yah bisa dibilang uke.

"ohayo senpai , ohayo mou Sai senpai , aku ada tugas dan Kiba piket hehhe" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman limajari

'Naruto kenapa kau imut sekali sih! Akan ku klaim kau jadi uke ku!' batin mereka kecuali Shikamaru dan Neji.

"ah begitu yah hmm.. baiklah kami tak akan membuang buang waktu kalian, semangat ne belajarnya!" titah Sai.

"ah tentu saja senpai! hehehe yasudah aku dan Naruto ingin kekelas nja ne " Kiba menjawab perkataan Sai sambil tersenyum, diam diam kiba melirik Shikamaru dan sebaliknya.

*SKIP- bel masuk *

Naruto dan Kiba sudah mengerjakan tugasnya masing masing, sekarang mereka duduk dan menelan ludah. Kenapa ? karena ucapan Kiba tadi pagi benar, mereka (satu kelas) mendapatkan new sensei yang benar apa yang di katakan Kiba juga tadi pagi.

"nah, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke sensei. Ia adalah pengganti Jiraiya sensei, patuhilah segala perintahnya dan jangan membantahnya ingat itu!, nah baiklah Uchihah-sensei kau bia mengajar sekarang." Ujar sang Iruka sensei dan ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"kalian sudah kenal denganku sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian dari kau yang berambut blonde" perintah sang sensei

"Deidara desu"

"Rock Lee desu "

"Akimichi Chouji desu"

sampai pada bagian Naruto..

"Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo!" Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto pelan sampai sampai Naruto melirik ke Kiba dan berkata " apa Kiba ? , jangan menyenggolku!". Astaga anak ini memang benar benar tidak tahu apa yang akan di hadapinya nanti.

'hmm menarik.' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "buka buku paket halaman 317, kerjakan 20 menit selesai!" perintahnya, semua murid langsung membuka buku dan mengerjakannya. Naruto dan Kiba mengerjakan tugas yang barusan di perintahkan oleh senseinya

*20 menit berlalu*

"kumpulkan disini" perintah sang sensei sambil menepuk mejanya. Semua siswa mengumpulkannya kemeja sang sensei tapi tidak dengan Naruto, ia malah asik menyontek ke Kiba sampai sampai ia di tegur oleh sang sensei "Uzumaki Naruto apa yang sedamg kau lakukan?" perintahnya sambil merapihkan buku bukunya. Sang sensei sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas, Naruto panik karena tugasnya belum dikumpulin jadi ia lari keluar kelas yang kebetulan sang sensei belum jauh dari kelasnya "chottooo matteee Uchiha-senseiiiiii!" panggil Naruto setengah teriak, yang dipanggil hanya berdengus. Naruto lari menghampiri sang sensei tanpa ia sadari ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan jatuh menimpa senseinya yang kebetulan sang sensei ingin membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto.

Naruto menimpa badan sang sensei dan posisinya sekarang naruto di atas Sasuke dan secara tak sengaja juga mereka berciuman, ya mereka b-e-r-c-i-u-m-a-n tetapi secara tak sengaja yang dikarenakan ulah Naruto yang lupa mengikat tali sepatunya itu. Naruto kaget dan ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke " ah .. an-ano sensei.. aku hanya ..maaf aku tak sengaja" runtuknya ,"hn. Kau tahu Naruto? Jika muridku untuk yang pertama kali mencium bibirku hanya karena kebodohannya sendiri" kata kata s

Sasuke sensei telah membuat muka Naruto memerah semerah tomat " ah dan kau tahu? Ia telah ber-blushing ria di depanku, wajahnya berwarna seperti buah favoritku yaitu tomat, dobe bisakah kau bangun dari tubuhku yang atletis ini atau.. ah sepertinya ada yang nyaman saat berada di atas tubuhku" ledeknya sambil menampilkan seringaian mesum.

Naruto masih diam diatas tubuh sasuke dan masih mencerna kata kata Sasuke .. " dobe ? kau sedang menggodaku hm? ", kedip ..kedip.. kedip.. blush "senseii-teme-pantat ayammm aku tidak menggodamuu baka!" Naruto dengan lancarnya mengucapkannya sambil ber-blush-ria , 'hmm semakin menarik' batin sang sensei

"dobe kau mau bangun dari tubuhku atau mau membangunkan 'adikku' hm ?"tanyanya sambil menampilkan seringaian super mesum

"ehh adikk? Sensei punya adik? Yang mana ?" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah polos.

"kau mau tahu hm?"

"eehh.. umm.. aku tidak mau tahu tapi aku sedikit penasaran sensei-teme" jawabnya dengan pose memikir

"kau akan tahu dobe, sekarang bisakah kau bangun dulu dari tubuhku yang atletis?"

"tidakk sebelum kau beritahu duluu!" jawabnya dengan nada agak di naikan sedikit lebih keras

"tch, baiklah ... dekatkan telingamu ke bibirku" titah sang sensei

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir sang sensei, "kau ingin tahu 'adikku' hm?" tanyanya setengah mendesah(?), Naruto hanya mengangguk karena ia benar benar penasaran "akan ku tunggu sehabis pulang nanti" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan saat ia ingin melihat wajah senseinya , sasuke mencium sekilas bibir cherry Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya tetapi tetap mencumbu sang murid

"mhh.. sen-mmhh " desah Naruto disela sela ciuman, Naruto ingin mendorong sasuke namun apadaya tenaganya habis terkuras karena cumbuan sang sensei. Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto karena ia masih diselimuti kesadaran walaupun setengahnya diisi kabut nafsu. "nah sekarang kau kembali kekelasmu." Perintah sang sensei, Naruto segera bangkit lalu berlari menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan sang sensei

Naruto segera masuk kekelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat karena membayangkan hal yang barusan terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya dibuat penasaran

"Naruto ? kau tak apa ? apa yang Uchiha-sensei lakukan ?" tanya Kiba penasaran kepada sahabat karibnya

"t-tidak a-apa apa ko.." jawab Naruto dengan gugup sampai ia terbata bata

"ah iya kita di beri tugas oleh Kakashi sensei, tetapi ia tak masuk mengajar hari ini" ujar Kiba sambil membuka buku . Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tetap seperti posisinya. "haah kau kenapa sih Naruto? Kau mengantuk hah?" tanya Kiba memastikan sahabatnya itu dan lagi lagi hanya di jawab anggukan saja dari Naruto.

*SKIP* *bel istirahat*

Hal yang di tunggu tunggu para murid KGHG yah istirahat. Karena saat istirahat lah mereka bisa merenggangkan otot ototnya serta mengistirahatkan otaknya karena setengah harian penuh mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran.

"Naruto ayo kita kekantin" ajak Kiba sembari menggoyang goyangkan pundak Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, "..." tak ada respon dari Naruto, " oi Narutoo kau dipanggil Sakura-chan tuh!" seru Kiba sambil menggoyangkan badan naruto, "haa! Dimana dia?" Naruto bangun dan langsung kaget. "hoi aku hanya bercanda ahahah" tawa Kiba kepada Naruto karena tingkah Naruto sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"haah kau ini suka sekali menjahiliku Kiba.. ayoo ke kantin aku lapar ttebayoo~" ajak Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya

"ah daritadi aku mengajakmu baka!, ayo" jawab Kiba sambil merangkul pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

Kiba dan Naruto berjalan ke arah kantin, diperjalanan menuju kantin mereka ngobrol dengan akrabnya sambil sesekali tertawa dan itu membuat siswa sekitarnya tertarik untuk ikut tertawa. Saat mereka dengan santainya memilih meja mereka Naruto disapa oleh Gaara dan Sai

"Narutooo! Duduk disini sajaa!" teriak Sai tanpa peduli orang disekitarnya.

"ah iya senpaii!" jawab Naruto tak kalah keras, ia dan Kiba berjalan menuju meja 'the prince of KGHG'. Mereka dipersilahkan duduk oleh Sai, aruto duduk diantara gaara dan sai sedangkan Kiba duduk diantara Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Naruto kau mau memesan apa ?" tawar Gaara dan Sai bersamaan

"etto.. kalian berdua kompak sekali senpaii tehehe" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sai hanya adu deathglare.

"hahah sudah sudahh senpai .. Naru mau makan ramen saja ttebayoo" Naruto memisahkan pertarungan deathglare itu,sehingga pertarungan berhasil terhenti

"nah kali ini aku yang traktir Naruto" ucap Gaara lalu segera bangkit dan memesan ramen. Dan yang yang lain hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"ah iya Naruto kudengar ada pengganti Jiraiya sensei, apakah itu benar ?" tanya Neji kepada Naruto

"ah ya Neji senpai, ada apa memangnya ?" tanya Naruto balik

"apakah namanya Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Neji kembali

"bukan Neji senpai, tapi namanya Uchiha... Sasuke" jawab Naruto sambil berblushing ria

"aah souka.. kukira dia"

"memangnya Uchiha Itachi siapa Neji senpai?" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya

"dia itu anikinya Uchiha Sasuke, ck mendoksine" jawab Shikamaru

"ohh... jadi Uchiha Itachi juga mengajar disini ?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru

"tidak baka, Neji hanya mengira saja" jawab Shikamaru malas

Setelah percakapan ini selesai Faara kembali dengan membawa semangkuk ramen serta membawa 5 mangkuk udon, lalu menatanya dengan rapi "arigato Garaa-senpai, Itadakimasu" ucap kiba seraya memakan udonnya.

Saat mereka sudah selesai makan, para 'the prince of KGHG' pamit karena ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah. Sekarang hanya tinggal Kiba dan Naruto, wajah mereka tampak bosan dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Sampainya mereka di atap sekolah Maruto memposisikan badannya tiduran sedangkan Miba senderan di pagar pembatas

"Naruto .. aku ingin cerita kepadamu" ucap Kiba seraya memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"hump .. cerita apa ? ceritakan saja.."

"aku .. suka sama seseorang "

"haah?! Kalo boleh aku tahu siapa dia ? kenalkan aku Kiba!" jawab Naruto tetap dalam posisinya hanya saja nada suaranya meninggi

"kau sudah kenal dengannya baka!.. hmm dia itu pendiam ..tak banyak bicara serta pemalas"

"Kibaa siapa dia cepat beritahu aku" ucap Naruto penasaran dan tidak sabaran.

"haah baiklah baiklah .. tapi kau jangan kaget yah .. dia itu.. Shikamaru-senpai"

"ohh Shikamaru-senpai.." 1 detik..2 detik..3 detik..4 detik.. 5 detik.. "HAHH?! SHIKA-SENPAIII! SERIUS KAU KIBAA?" Naruto bangun dan mgengucapkannya dengan suara setengah teriak dan berhasil membuat Kiba menutup telinganya, "Kiba kau .. masih normalkan ?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"sudah kubilang jangan kaget apalagi berteriak seperti itu baka!... ehh .. tak salah kan jika aku menyukai Shika-senpai, sepertinya kau juga tidak normal Naruto... " jawab Kiba sambil berblush ria

"hee aku tidak normal gimana baka!, jelas jelas aku normal dan aku lelaki tulen bodoh!" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil posisi semula, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Naruto aku ingin ke toilet dulu .. kau tunggu sini saja.. aku akan segera kembali"

" haah baiklah baiklah aku tuggu disini "

Kiba yang tiba tiba kebelet pipis ia ingin ketoilet dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diatap, tidak. Naruto tidak sendirian disana ada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum ah bukan tersenyum tapi seringaian. Orang tersebut mengunci pintu atap dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur, ia duduk di samping Naruto sambil mengelus lembut surai pirang yang ada dihadapannya "hn.. kau akan jadi miliku Uzumaki Naruto" desisnya pelan sambil mengecup bibir cherry merah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Yo yo wassuppp wassupp/sksdlo/ nah minna gimana fictnya di atas? Gak memuaskan yah .. adegan ehem ehemnya di chap dua minna.. gomeneee hiksu .. nanti rei usahain bikin adegan lemonnya bener bener aakhhh memuaskanhhh ahn/STHAPP/ oh ok see you at chap2 minnaa

Jangan lupaa reviewww minna XD

Blood red rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chara belongs to om MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO , ALUR GAJE , LEMON ASEM**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : SASUNARU**

**And the others**

**Yo minna Reii kambek dengan chap ke2 yuuhuuu/abaikan/ maaf ne minna kalo Rei lama updatenyaaa .. hiksu../ko nangis sih?/diglepak/ ahaha yasudahhhh kitaaa baca aja**

**hope you like it**

**Enjoy reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.. Orang tersebut mengunci pintu atap dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur, ia duduk di samping Naruto sambil mengelus lembut surai pirang yang ada dihadapannya "hn.. kau akan jadi miliku Uzumaki Naruto" desisnya pelan sambil mengecup bibir cherry merah Naruto.

.

.

.

Siang itu tepatnya di atap sekolah ter-ELIT se-Konoha ada dua insan saling memandu kasih, suara desahan dari organ tak bertulang tersebut memenuhi ruang bebas tersebut. Hal tabu yang seharusnya tak dilakukan kini sudah terlanjur.. hubungan murid dengan sensei itu ...tak biasa

"mphh..sen-shhh" desah pemuda imut nan manis serta bisa membuat pria straight menjadi belok.

"senseihhh geli" desah Naruto saat Sasuke membuat Kissmark di leher jenjangnya yang mulus, Naruto hanya bisa menahan desah sembari menjenggut rambut raven Sasuke.

"aghh.. janganhh .. di shituhhh.." Sasuke telah menemukan area sensitif Naruto. Jilat, hisap, gigit, tiga kegiatan tersebut yang kini Sasuke lakukan. "teruslah mendesah Dobe.." titah Sasuke sambil menghisap nipple kanan Naruto. Entah sejak kapan baju yang Naruto kenakan sudah lepas dari tempatnya dan kini terekspos dan sedang dijamaah oleh Sasuke

"Nngg Senseii gelii mmng" desah Naruto ditahan, yang pada akhirnya ia mendesah tak karuan karena area sensitivnya dihisap dan digigit pelan oleh Sasuke.

"anhhh mmphh ...shhh.. akh.." desah Naruto membangkitkan libido Sasuke

"keluarkan desahanmu... dobe" desah Sasuke di telinga Naruto

"anhhh tidakhh shh ...temehh aghh" dasahnya sambilemcoba menahan desahannya. Karena tidak sabaran ingin mendengar sang 'Uke' mendesah, Sasuke dengan sengajanya menyentuh kejantanan Naruto dari luar celana yang Naruto kenakan.

"aahh.. temehhh .. shhh . bak-ahhh" desahnya sambil memaki Sasuke. Sasuke membuka resleting celana Naruto yang sudah basah.

"look it babe, your little baby already wake up here " goda Sasuke sambil mengocok pelan kejantanan Naruto

"auhhh... nhhh.. temehhh.. berhh..nghh..sekhhh..hentihhh...nnnh!" erang Naruto sambil menutupi mukannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan terjadilah pergulatan dan suara cipakan serta desahan yang terdengar

Kocokan tangan Sasuke di kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat dan kejantanan Naruto sudah berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Disela-sela ciuman, Naruto mendesah lebih sexy di telinga Sasuke

"mphhh.. sasuumhpp... lepashhh ...nnhhh" desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut Naruto dan diakhiri keluarnya cairan Naruto di tangan Sasuke , Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu menjilat tangannya sendiri sampai bersih.

"drrtt.. drtt" Smartphone Saasuke bergetar di saku celananya, " tch.. menganggu saja" ia segera mengambil dan mengangkat panggil yang diterimanya, ' tousan ' ia melihat layar Smartphonenya lalu mengangkatnya

"Sasuke jam mengajarmu sudah selesai? Jika sudah datanglah kekantorku. Ada hal penting yang inginku diskusikan padamu" suara di seberang sana telah membuat sasuke menggerutukan dahinya.

"hn baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat lalu segera mematikan panggilan tersebut.

" dobe.. aku ada urusan.. maafkan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan acara kita, jika ada apa apa hubungi aku saja" Sasuke memakaikan seragam Naruto lalu mecium Naruto dengan lembut dan tidak ada nafsu disana.

"mphh.." Naruto mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke karena ia merasakan jika ia kehabisan oksigen, Sasuke yang mengetahui itu melepaskan pangutannya lalu memeluk Naruto dan berbisik

" I will comeback later. See you my dobe" bisiknya sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu membuka pintu yang ia kunci. Naruto masih diam di tempatnya ia masih mencerna semua kejadian hari ini.. 1 menit..2 menit.. 3 menit.. 4 menit.. 5 menit.. blush Naruto mengingat semua kejadian hari ini lalu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Naruto ingin kembali kekelasnya tiba tiba ia merasa ada yang lupa akan sesuatu, ia mencoba mengingat ngingat apa yang ia lupakan "ah iya Kiba! Dimana dia .. ke toilet lama sekali" gumamnya sambil meninggalkan atap gedung. Saat Naruto turun dan melewati toilet ia mendengar suara aneh .. ia mendekati toilet tersebut dan mendengarkan suara suara aneh tersebut

"ahhnn .. Shikaa-senpaihh... nhh ahh.. pelanhhh.. shh.. pelanhh.. akhh ahh.. " desah seseorang didalam toilet tersebut, Naruto mendengar suara tersebut langsung berblush ria sambil mencerna satu persatu kata kata yang ia dengar

"Kiba.. kauu ngh sempit sekalih..shh" Naruto mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal ' Shika-senpai dan Kiba ?' 1 menit .. 2 menit..3 menit... blushh ' didalamm shika senpaii dan Kibaa! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Apakah ia melakukan hal yang sama apa yang aku lakukan dengan... ahh!' batin Naruto, ia panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya dan ia mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

*Skip * *pulang Sekolah*

Naruto menunggu Kiba yang sedang membereskan buku bukunya yang masih berantakan

"Kiba ayo cepat! Kau di tunggu Shika senpai di gerbang!"

' hee bagaimana dia bisa tahu.. ugh bisa bisa ketahuan'batin Kiba "ah benarkah ?ah ayo aku sudah siap!" ujar Kiba seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto

"Oi chotto mattee!" Teriak Naruto seraya menggejar Kiba yang mendahuluinya,sedangkan Kiba hanya mendengus geli saja atas tingkah laku sahabat karibnya. Naruto merangkul pundak Kiba dan tersenyum lima jari, Kiba pun juga sama ia tersenyum .. sepangjang perjalanan di koridor menuju gerbang mereka tertawa bersama sama seakan tak ada beban yang mereka pikirkan.

" Naruto kau tahu ... kita harus berpisah ..." kata Kiba seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto dipundaknya

"Ah iya .. ini sudah sore... kau juga les kan Kiba ?" Tanyanya sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya

"Ah iya aku ada les sekarang! ..ah kalau begitu sampai nanti Naruto!" Jawabnya sambil mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan melambaikan tangannya serta tersenyum. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan ikut tersenyum

Kiba telah menghilang dari pandangannya, kini tergantikan dengan sebuah mobil sport merah marun mendekatinya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat kaca kemudi didepannya, tak lama kemudian kaca itu terbuka dan tertampang lah wajah tampan nan dingin dihadapannya. Naruto memandang orang didepannya dan menelusuri wajah pemuda tersebut

"Etto ... kau siapa ?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda didepannya

"Ah apa kau Uzumaki Naruto? Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi" jawab pemuda didepannya bernama Uchiha Itachi sambil tersenyum

'Uchiha Itachi?... ASTAGAA! ITU.. ITUU! ANIKINYAA SI PANTAT AYAM!' Batin Naruto, "a-ah ha'i ... aku .. aku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo"ucap Naruto sambil menelan ludah dan dipelipisnya turun setetes air bening. Gugup? Kenapa? Karena Naruto bertemu dengan anikinya si pantat ayam!

"Haah yokatta aku tidak salah orang ... nahh Naruto kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"H'ai! Aku tahu ttebayo... etto ... apa kau anikinya Sasutemepantatayam itu?"

'Sasutemepantatayam?' Batin Itachi

"Ahh ano.. maksudku Sasuke" jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup

'Ahh Sasuke... sepertinya dia punya hubungan dengan outoto ku' batin Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis, "Ha'i .. aku anikinya Sasuke. Ah iya masuklah kedalam Naruto sudah ada yang menunggumu didalam" suruh Itachi kepada Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Itachi membukakan pintu mobilnya dan terlihatlah sesosok pemuda berambut raven dan memakai jas silver dan memakai kacamata hitam yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya "silahkan Naruto .. tak usah sungkan sungkan.. anggap saja ini mobilmu sendiri" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah. Naruto menelan ludah dan segera masuk serta mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Itachi. Itachi segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan membuka pintu kemudi dan memasukinya dan jangan lupa menutupnya kembali.

Naruto duduk terdiam didalamnya dan sekali kali melirik Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Itachi yang sibuk mengemudi di depan. Naruto bingung ingin berbuat apa agar tidak ada keheningan di dalam mobil, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Kyuubi dan memainkannya di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sedaritadi berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan sang murid kesayangannya, ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang memainkan boneka rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange tersebut sambil sesekali Naruto terkekeh memainkannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya

".. kau sudah selesai bermain laptopnya Sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka innocent.

"Hn. Dobe angkat tanganmu dua duanya dan singkirkan tasmu dari pahamu." Titah Sasuke sang Sensei

Naruto memindahkan tasnya dari pangkuannya lalu mengangkat tangannya. "Sudah .. kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya melihat sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke pahanya. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah karena tiba tiba Sasuke mendaratkan kepalanya dipahanya yang empuk seperti bantal.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar Dobe. Turunkan tanganmu"jelas Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan memainkan Kyuubinya kembali.

Perasaan Naruto campur aduk, antara senang gelisah dan suka... suka? Yah sepertinya Naruto sudah masuk perangkap cinta yang dibuat oleh sang Sensei. 10 menit berlalu, Naruto berhenti memainkan kyuubinya dan sekarang ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur ' tampan ...' batin Naruto .. 1..2 ..3 *blush* wajah Naruto seketika memerah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ' ada apa dengan diriku! Wajahku memanas ketika aku melihatnya .. jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku bersamanya..aku mulai terbata bata saat ia mengajak bicara .. ada rasa senang dan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara lisan ataupun tertulis didalam hatiku..' batin Naruto agak sedikit berpuitis.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan mengelus surai raven di pangkuannya. Seperti ada dorongan sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Naruto terus mengelus rambut raven sasuke dan bergumam tidak jelas..

Sasuke menyadari apa yang dilakukan muridnya kepadanya. Sasuke membiarkan jari jari lentik Naruto membelai rambutnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari bahwa sedaritadi Sasuke tidak tidur, Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu didepan mereka tidak ada siapa siapa... dimana Itachi? Mereka sedang berada di Restoran Jepang. Kenapa? Karena Itachi sudah ada janji akan sesuatu hal yang mengangkut karirnya sebagai model. Model? Iya Itachi adalah seorang model majalah dewasa yang sedang naik down saat ini. Majalah dewasa? Iya.. semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi keluar negeri, Itachi memulai karirnya sebagai model majalah sekitar 2 bulan kedepannya ia telah di angkat sebagai top model majalah dewasa. Ia sibuk di luar negeri karena banyak panggilan untuk take shoot majalah majalah dewasa lainnya. Ia tidak menetap di satu agensi. Melainkan karena kontrak. Udah jelas? Ha'i sensei!

" ne sensei .. kau tahu .. tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengelus rambutmu.. jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya saat aku melihatmu baka!" gumam Naruto sambil terus mengelus rambut Sasuke.

' dasar dobe, mengaku saat aku sedang tertidur.' Batin Sasuke seraya menampilkan seringaian tipis tapi Naruto tak menyadarinya.

" Itachi-saan lama sekali hum.. ne kyuubi-chan kau ingin pulang hm ?" Tanya Naruto kepada boneka rubahnya. Tak lama Naruto tertidur dengan pulas sambil menaruh tangannya di rambut Sasuke

Sasuke memastikan bahwa Dobenya sudah tertidur pulas, ia bangun dan menaruh kepala Naruto di pangkuannya dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto " dasar Dobe " ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi chubby Naruto.

Itachi keluar dari Restoran dan langsung menuju ketempat parkiran sambil membawa dua bungkus plastik Restoran yang diyakini itu adalah makanan. Itachi masuk kedalam mobil lalu menaruh 2 kantung plastik tersebut di bangku sebelahnya

" kau lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke dingin

" ada kesalahan didalam tadi. Ah iya kau mau pulang ke apartemenmu?"

"hn"

" ramah sedikitlah kepada anikimu ini Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen Sasuke

*SKIP* * AT APARTEMEN *

Sasuke menonton tv sambil duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil meminum segelas wine , dan Naruto tertidur di kasur kingsize Sasuke. Sasuke sedang menikmati kegiatannya dan sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Sasuke mematikan tv nya dan menghabiskan segelas wine tersebut lalu ia mendekati kasur kingsizenya dan ikut berbaring disana, ia menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat damai.. " Dobe apakah kau sedang bermimpi sangat indah heh? " gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekilas dan akhirnya ia ikut tertidur.

Pagi itu burung berikicau sangat merdu dan saling bersaut sautan..semuanya terasa damai dan tenang. Naruto terbangun karena suara kicauan burung di luar jendela terdengar

"umm.. ohayou kyuubi-chan.. ohayou Sasuke sensei"ucap Naruto kepada bonekanya dan Sasuke...

"engg..(menguap) .. ohayou mou Naruto..." jawab Sasuke sambil menguap dan mengucek ngucek matanya.

" ne ne.. Suke.. aku lapar tebayo~ kyuubi-chan juga lapar.." eluh Naruto kepada Sasuke

' Suke? Sepertinya dia belum terkumpul nyawanya' batin Sasuke,

"tunggu sebentar lagi Dobe-chan..ugh.."jawab Sasuke yang kembai tertidur

"hiee! Damee damee! B-bakaa! Aku lapar temeee! Ugh!" Naruto ngambek karena Sasuke melanjutkan tidurnya dan mengabaikan dirinya

"hn" 2 huruf, 1 kalimat lancar di luncurkan oleh Sasuke

"huh! Kau menyebalkan teme!" ucap Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Naruto telah mengambil ancang ancang untuk menjahili Sasuke agar bangun dan membuat sarapan untuknya

'aku yakin teme akan bangun dan membuat sarapan untuku!' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto membuka lemari Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah baju kemeja biru muda dan memakainya, saat ia membuka laci lemari bawahnya ia menemukan bando neko dan ekornya karena Naruto tidak mengerti cara memakai ekornya jadi ia hanya memakai bando nekonya saja.

" yosh! Semua sudah terpasang teheh" ucap Naruto seraya melihat dirinya di cermin, Naruto duduk di sofa Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan kasur kingsize Sasuke dan kebetulan Sasuke tidur menghadap sofa tersebut. Naruto membuka dua kancing kemeja tersebut lalu kerahnya ditarik ke sebelah kanan dan tereksposlah pundak mulus berkulit tan Naruto, Naruto menggoda Sasuke dengan gerakan gerakan yang menggoda sambil memangggil nama Sasuke dengan agak.. mendesah

"mmh.. Sasukehh.. bangunlahh.. miawh" berkali kali Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tapi tak membuahkan hasil, Naruto bangun dari tempatnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi ia menyalahkan shower dan membasahi tubuhnya yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya tapi tidak dengan celananya, ia hanya memakai underwear saja dan kemeja Sasuke. Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup basah ia mematikan showernya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk disofa tersebut, tapi kali ini ia dengan posisi tiduran. Kakinya di naikan satu dan kancing bajunya dibuka 1 kancing dan tereksposlah sedikit dadanya.

Sasuke terbangun karena suara shower dikamar mandi, ia masih dalam posisi tertidur dan ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan basah kuyup serta.. hanya memakai kemeja birunya yang sangat kebesaran tersebut. Sasuke memperthatikan gerak gerik Naruto yang seenak jidatnya duduk di sofa favoritnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sasuke hanya membuka matanya saja dan tidak (belum) mau beranjak dari tempatnya

' kau menggodaku hm? ' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

Naruto masih memikirkan sesuatu agar berhasil membangunkan senseinya dan membuatkannya sarapan. Naruto melihat sebotol wine yang ia yakini itu bekas Sasuke minum, ia mengambilnya lalu mengguyurkan badannya dengan wine tersebut,dan ia meminumnya sedikit (baca : setengah botol) lalu menaruh botolnya dimeja tersebut. Naruto mencium bau alkohol di badannya dan sekarang ia merasakan pusing buka kepalang..

" Sasukehh.. mhh.. kepalakuhh ahh.. pusingghh" erang Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke

Sasuke menyeringai apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang, nafsunya sudah melampaui batas, tapi ia masih mampu menahannya walaupun ' adiknya' sudah bangun. Kini Naruto mendesah tak karuan karena kepalanya pusing, Naruto bangkit lalu berjalan gontai kearah Sasuke sambil berceloteh tidak jelas. Naruto menindih Sasuke

" Sasuhh temeh.. uhh aku laparhh.. kauhh tidakhh bangunsh... sh jadiih nyahh aku sepertih inihh agar ahh.. kau bangunnnshh temehh" ucap Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai apa yang Dobenya perbuat kepadanya. Sasuke membalikan posisinya, kini ia diatas Naruto dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Naruto sambil membisikan

"dobe.. kau yang mulai duluan" bisik Sasuke seperti itu dan dijawab oleh desahan Naruto

Sasuke menggigit lalu menjilat telinga Naruto lalu turun ke leher dan membuat kissmark disana sebanyak mungkin

"ahhnn.. tem..ehhh ngahhh.. shhh.."desah Naruto

Sasuke mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Naruto lalu menyeringainya

" dobe.. kau mandi alkohol ha?" goda Sasuke lalu menjilat leher Naruto serta membuka kancing kancing baju kemejanya dan dilanjukatkan dengan aksi menghisap nipple kanan Naruto

"nnahhh.. akuhhh.. aghhh mmhh... memaahkainyahh .. hiyahhh" desah Naruto telah membangunkan iblis nafsu Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan bajunya lalu ia melepaskan underwear Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto kecil sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

"heh sudah tegak rupanya" goda Sasuke sambil menyentuh kejantanan Naruto

"ngahhhh ... temehhh.. hhhh.. janganhhh.. ahhh ..ahhh.. ahhh" desah sang murid karena kejantanannya di manjakan oleh sang senseinya

"ahh.. temhhh... akuhh ahh ahhh .. mauhh nggahhhh" desah Naruto diakhirnya dengan keluarnya cairan putih lengket dan berbau khas tersebut memenuhi tangan Sasuke dan ia jilat cairan yang ada di tangannya

"manis.." ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jarinya ke arah mulut Naruto, dan Naruto meresponnya lalu menghisap jari Sasuke dengan nikmat(?)

Sasuke melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Naruto lalu segera memposisikannya ke arah lubang Naruto dan memasukannya secara perlahan dan satu persatu tapi pasti. Sasuke menggerakan2 jarinya didalam lubang hangat nan sempit milik Naruto dengan gaya menggunting

"ahh.. temehh.. sakithh .. nnnhh .. keluarkanhh aahh" desah Naruto kesakitan karena ada benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya yang belum terjamah oleh siapa pun. Sedetik memudian Naruto terjonjak karena jari Sasuke menyentuh titik nikmat atau yang biasa di sebut sweets spot Naruto.

"ahhhh disituhhh nggh temehh cepatlahhh " desah Naruto dan dijawab dengan Seringaian dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya lalu ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu

" jika kau mau aku memasukannya..memohonlah" ujar Sasuke sambil menggigit telinga Naruto

"ahhnn.. janganhh.. emnggodakuh..temehh"

"aku tidak menggodamu dobe"

"ahh.. ba..ikhlah... temehh.. masukhaann shh .. ituhh .. ke lubangkuhh" mohon Naruto dengan wajah yang merona , saliva di ujung bibir , serta mata yang sayu. Perfect! Semua itu telah membuat Sasuke diselimuti oleh nafsu yang tak tertandingi tingginya

"itu apa hm?" goda Sasuke

"ahhn..pe..nh..iss muh.. ngahh!" jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyembur di perutnya dan perut Sasuke.

"as you wish dobe." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian penuh arti. Sasuke melepaskan 2 jarinya di lubang Naruto lalu mengocok sebentar kejantanannya dan akhirnya memasukannya ke dalam lubang Naruto secara perlahan

"akhh.. sakithh.. temeee! Keluarkanhh ahhh.."desah Naruto kesakitan dan menintikan air matanya

"apakah ini baru yang pertama kali ..nggh dobeh?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukan perlahan kejantanannya yang dijepit oleh lubang Naruto yang sempit dan rasa itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera menjamahnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya jauh didalam lubang Naruto, tapi Sasuke harus sabar karena ini yang pertama bagi Naruto

"nghh.. iyaa teme! Hikss.. sakitt bodohh" jawab Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya

"tahanh dobeh.. kau akan merasakan nikmat setelah ini" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap peluh yang ada di pelipis Naruto dan mencium tangan Naruto yang telah menutupi wajah Naruto

Kejantanan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubang Naruto, dan Sasuke belum menggerakan pinggulnya karena ia harus meminta ijin pada Naruto yang telah kesakitan karena lubangnya dimasuki oleh kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan ukuran panjang yang di atas rata rata(?)untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke sangat senang karena yang telah mengambil kevirginan lubang Naruto adalah dia sendiri.

"dobe .." Sasuke mengkode agar Naruto menyuruhnya untuk bergerak

Naruto mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke " ber-bergerak temehh.."

"dengan senang hati ... dobeh" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis lalu menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dan membuat gerakan in out di dalam lubang Naruto

"ahhh.. shh.. sakithhh.. nnnhh" desah Naruto, ia merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Seiring Sasuke melakukan gerakan in out nya, Naruto hanya mendesah kenikmatan ketika Sasuke menemukan sweets spot nya

"nnaahhh..aahh ahh temehh akuhh ngghh" desah Naruto kenikmatan

"shh .. wait"

"akhhhh temehh akuhhh sudahh ngggh .. sasukehh!"

"Naruto!"

Desah mereka bersama telah mengakhiri kegiatan di pagi hari ini.

"ne teme... aku lapar bodoh!" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang memeluknya

"hn.. semalam itachi membelikan kita makanan, biar ku hangatkan dulu" ucap Sasuke hendak bangun

"nnggg nanti saja.. aku..ughh!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat

"hn.. dasar manja" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kepala Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat di dada bidang Sasuke yang ia peluk.

Ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto... ia memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai berikut:

Berambut raven panjang diikat satu

Memiliki keriput di bagian matanya/bknoi!

Memiliki mata onxy

Memiliki wajah stoic

Bermarga uchiha

Sekarang orang itu sepertinya telah kehabisan tisu... lihat saja tangannya bercucuran darah dan bajunya juga..

"astaga...aku tak percaya ini.. outoto ku.. telah mendahuluiku..sial!" gumamnya dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit

Ia adalah Uchiha Itachi selaku aniki dari Ucihah Sasuke. Itachi telah meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke dan langsung menaiki mobilnya -skip- Itachi telah sampai di tempat persembunyiannya, ia masuk dan langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka aplikasi yang ia desain sendiri , ia mengklik video ` Sasuke room` dan langsung mengklik tombol play... kalian tahu apa isi video tersebut ? ya... itu adalah rekaman cctv yang Itachi tonton pagi ini.. Itachi memasang cctv di kamar Sasuke sudah lama yah. Sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Jadi Itachi bisa melihat apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan. Yah salah satunya kegiatan `panas` tadi pagi..

"fufufu kena kau Sasuke" gumam Itachi sambil menyeringai penuh arti

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Chap will be coming:

" kyuubi-chan.. seandainya kau nyata didunia ini..hmmm dan menjadi anikiku" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan boneka kyuubinya

"dobe kau jangan berimajinasi yang tidak tidak" ucap Sasuke sambil memakan soup tomat kesukaannya

"huh! Aku ingin kyuubi-chan menjadi anikiku!" 'onegaii' ucap Naruto dan batinnya.

Yooshaaa! Selesai sudah chapp2! Gomen ne kalo adegan lemonnya kurang uaasemmmm . nanti ada chap 3 nya lohh mungkin chap3 nya berubahnya boneka Naruto menjadi kakanya.. nahloh ..

Yasudahh selamat menikmatiiii minna! Arigatou ne atas reviewnya ! gomen reii gak bisa bales atu atu review kalian hiksu ... Dan maafkan rei atas ketypoannya juga huhuh hiks/digampar!/

Oh iya tanggal 15 mei nanti reii ultah loh huahhahaha /abaikan/ haah gak ada yang mau ngucapin reii selamat ulang tahun yahh hmm #Reiirapopo #Reiyangterlupakan #Reiistrong / lupakan /

Keep reading my fiction minna! ^^

Blood red rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sensei!**

This original story and chara belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO sensei

Chapter 3

Genre : romance, humour , drama (maybe)

Pair : SasuNaru

WARNING!

No children! TYPOS EVERYWHERE, ALUR GA JELAS, LEMON KURANG ENYES(?)

Hai hai haiiiii reii kambek nihh .. eh minna rei mau maaf maafan dulu nih sama kalian.. barangkali reii punya salah sama minna minna disini yagak yagak/?

Reii minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya dan selamat hari raya idul fitri minna! heheh gomen ne kalo updatenya luuuuuaaaammaaaa banget. Ya tau sendiri lah jadwal reii padat dan macet/?... bulan juni naik naikan , bulan juni-july puasa heheh kan gak mungkin reii ngerjain di bulan bulan itu apalagi dibulan puasa... behh bisa batal puasa reii :'v ... yasudah sesuai keadaan dan peristiwa kembalinya kapal selam/gak

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

.

.

*Apartement Sasuke*

"ugh.. ittee!.ada apa denganku? mengapa bokongku sakit sekali sih uhh" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap usap bokongnya dengan penuh kasih(?)

"Are ... aku ada dimana?..."

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya ... dobe?" Ucap sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul di samping pintu kamar

"ahaha tentu sa-...TEME SENSEIII! APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT SAMPAI SAMPAI AKU SEPERTI INI aak ittee!" Naruto memaki maki Sasuke dan mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur .. dan hasilnya itu malah menambah sakit yang ia derita pada bokongnya itu.

"nanti aku ceritakan. Ah kau tadi pagi lapar bukan? Aku menghangatkan makanan yang semalam Itachi tunggu dibawah" ucap Sasuke dengan lancar dan mulus(?)

"Tu-tunggu! TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE! BOKONGKU SAKITTTTT BAKAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sampai sampai Sasuke menutup telinganya dan balik kekamarnya

"Hn." Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur dan meringis kesakitan. Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan pelan pelan dan sangat hati hati

"Aaa aa itte! Pelan pelan teme! Kau kira tak sakit apa rasanya!" Ucap Naruto saat sudah sempurna digendong ala penganten baru kawin sejam yang lalu/?

"Hn. Maafkan aku. Nanti aku ceritakan setelah kita selesai makan" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menutup Wajahnya karena ia malu harus bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

*meja makan*

Naruto sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia duduk di sofa single yang di tarik Sasuke ke meja makan. Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melihat Sasuke menyiapkan makanannya dimeja makan

"Kau mau minum apa dobe? Jus jeruk atau tomat?"

"Jus jeruk yang manis." Ucap Naruto agak dingin

Sasuke menyiapkan jus jeruk sesuai permintaan sang dobe tercintanya. Sudah siap semua makanan dimeja hanya tinggal disantap saja.

"Teme ambilkan boneka kyuubi-chanku dan selimut serta bantal" ucap Naruto meminta tolong kepada sasuke yang baru saja ingin duduk di seberang Naruto

"Kau ini mau makan atau mau tidur hn?, akan ku ambilkan jika selesai makan." Ucap Sasuke mutlak. Semua perkataan Sasuke adalah absolut jika ada yang membantahnya siap siap saja berurusan dengan tuan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sadis dan kejeniusannya.

"Huh.. baiklahh" ucap Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke dan ia pun mulai memakan makanannya

"Enak teme makanannya" ucap Naruto dengan nasi yang belepotan di area mulutnya

'Tch. Persis bocah 5 tahun' batin Sasuke dan hanya meng 'hn' kan pernyataan Naruto.

-skip-

Selesai mereka berdua makan...

"Temeeeeeee tarikk sofanya ke ruang tengah! Kau belum mengambilkan selimut dan kyuubi-chan ku!" Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak kepada Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan jus tomatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai mendorong sofanya ke arah ruang tengah Dan Naruto hanya bisa cekikikan karena ia keasikan

'Bocah' batin Sasuke sambil mengehela nafas

"Teme kau jangan bengong. Selimut dan kyuubi-chanku nanti tak kau ambil lagi"

"Haah kau ini.. tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dan mengambilkan boneka, selimut serta bantal yang uke tercintanya minta.

Sasuke memberi boneka, selimut serta bantal yang Naruto minta dan mulai duduk di sofa sebelah Naruto.

"Neee teme ceritakan semua kejadian tadi pagi yang menimpaku tadi" ucap Naruto serius sambil selimutan dan memeluk kyuubi-channya

"Itachi punya rekamannya dobe. Nanti saja tanyakan saat dia datang." Ucap Sasuke sambil selonjoran

"Hiieee! B-bagaimana Itachi-nii bisa tauu!" Ucap Naruto tampak panik.

"Kau tak perlu panik dobe, kau tak mandi?" Ucap sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya

"B-baka! Bagaimana aku bisa mandi dalam keadaan bokongku seperti ini... huuhh gerahh sekali sihh! Teme apa kau sudah menyalahkan pendingin ruangannya?" Ucap Naruto sambil mulai membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kelaparan.

"Sudah dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan agak sexy

"Tapi masih panas temeehh" eluh Naruto sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jati jari lentiknya

'Dobe... kau yang mulai' batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya,

Naruto tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens dan errr...lapar

"Temee bisa kau kecilkan tempraturnya .. disini panas sekalii ah.."

Sasuke mendiamkan Naruto dan sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan melihat tingkah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin membuat 'adik' Sasuke bangun. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan mulai bangun dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya karena kepanasan

"Dobe kau nakal.akan ku buat tubuhmu dingin" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit pelan telinga Naruto dan beralih kemulut Naruto serta tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Sasuke memilin milin nipple kiri Naruto.

"Mmphh!..nggh!" Desah Naruto ditengah tengah ciuman panas tersebut. Mereka melanjutakan acara panasnya di ruang tengah ...

Sementara itu di luar kamar aprtement Sasuke..

"Tingg..nong... ting...nong..tingnongtingnongtingong!" Seseorang menekan belnya dengan sangat tak sabaran. "Outoto kau kemana?! Ah ...ternyata tak dikunci rupanya.. haahh menyusahkan saja" ucap Itachi sambil masuk kedalam... ia memasuki ruang tamu sambil membawa makanan ringan yang ia beli dijalan tadi. Itachi terus berjalan ke arah ruang tengah ia mendengar desahan, Itachi penasaran siapa yang berbuat hal 'itu' siang hari gini.

'Astaga! Outoto! Ini masih siang dan kau... ah sial punyaku bangun!' Batin Itachi dan ia merasakan bahwa punyanya bangun ... Itachi mengintip dari balik tembok yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

"Ngh sukehh nghh... akuh...aku...akh"

"Wait..nn... let we cum together..i almost there dobe nh"

"Aaakh...kuh...mmnhh...temehh aku sudahh tidakh tahannnhh.. akuuu... keluarrr nghhhh"

"Me too dobe! Ngh"

'Sial! Aku hampir saja keluar didalam celanaku... ugh! Aku tak tahann!' Batin Itachi sambil mengusap usap celananya yang sudah mengembung karena ada sesuatu yang sudah tak tahan ingin dimanja dan dikeluarkan. Itachi menaruh plastik yang ia bawa di atas meja ruang tamu dan ia segera keluar dari kamar apartement Sasuke dan kembali ke basecamp nya...

*Ruang tengah*

"Ne teme... kau tahu ... " ucap Naruto terputus.

"Hn?" Balas Sasuke sambil memainkan helaian rambut Naruto di pangkuannya

"..kau ... menyebalkan!" Ucap Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke yang bidang nan atletis.

"Ne teme ... andai saja kyuubi-chan jadi manusia bertelinga rubah pasti imut heheh" celoteh Naruto sambil melihat kyuubi di meja makan serta membayangkannya menjadi manusia bertelinga rubah dan berekor sembilan.

"hn andai saja. Tapi itu tak mungkin dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat wajah dobenya yang sangat errrr... manis.

"Suke ... tolong ambilkan kyuubi-chankuuuuuuu!" Ucap Naruto dengan manja.

"hn. Tunggu ... dobe kau harus menyingkir dari tubuhku" ucap Sasuke

"Aaaa baiklah..." ucap Naruto bangun dengat tertatih tatih karena bokongnya masih sakit. Sasuke mengambilkan boneka Naruto dan ia pergi ke arah ruang tamu untuk mengunci pintunya, 'huh bingkisan? Siapa yang mengunjungi kami?' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat isi bingkisannya

"Teemmeeeee! Cepatttt lahhhh!" Teriak Naruto dari atas sofa selonjoran

"hn" balas Sasuke sambil membawa bingkisan dan bonekannya keruang tengah dimana sang dobe tercintanya berada.

"Are .. itu bingkisan dari siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Aniki mengunjungi kita saat kita sedang `sibuk`" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto selonjoran dengan err sexy

"H...hah? T-tidakk mungkin kan teme jika kita terpergok dengan .. itachi-nii ?" Ucap Naruto agak horror

"Tapi .. kau sangat sexy tadi dobe..shall we play another round?" Ucap Sasuke sexy

"T-temeee mesummm!" Sedikit berteriak Naruto ingin melarikan diri dan alhasil ia malah terjatuh dan Naruto di gendong ala bridal style dan dibawa kekamar mandi, Naruto hanya bisa meronta ronta dan Sasuke, sebenarnya hanya menggoda saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan ruang tengah. Naruto meninggalkan kyuubi-chan nya dan Sasuke meninggalkan bingkisannya dimeja. tiba tiba saja boneka kyuubi terjatuh dari atas meja dan "puff!" ada banyak asap orange kemerah merahan dan terlihatlah sesosok yang sedang tertidur yang mempunyai telinga rubah kecil dan 9 ekor yang menyelimutinya...Ah iya sesosok itu sangat manis dan nampak sangat tampan ia juga mempunyai badan yang cukup tinggi dan lumayan sixpack. "Ng.." Terbukalah matanya ... iris yang berwarna orange kemerah merahan .. serta sangat indah ... sosok itu bangun terduduk "dimana ini ... mengapa wujud asliku kembali ... apakah jisan sudah memecahkan guci ku?" Ucap sesosok tersebut sambil melihat sekitarnya.. 'apa jangan jangan...' batinnya "ah masa bodo aku kembali kewujud semula hahaha" tawanya sangat menyeramkan dan ia melihat lagi sekelilingnya. Ia berpindah tempat dari lantai ke sofa... ia kembali tidur.

Itachi kembali lagi ke apartemen Sasuke karena ia tadi tak sempat ingin silatuhrami/? Dengan outoto dan Naruto. Ia membuka pintu kamar apartemen Sasuke 'tak dikunci lagi? haah pasti ia lupa' batin itachi seraya masuk kedalam dan melangkahkan kakinya keruang tengah. "Dimana outoto ku dan Naruto?" ucap itachi seraya melihat kearah dapur dan satu satunya yang ia curigai ... kamar Sasuke. Itachi melangkah kan kakinya kearah kamar Sasuke berada. Sepertinya Itachi tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang laki laki sedang berbaring di sofa yang sempat ia lewati.

'Sepertinya mereka sedang tidur' batin itachi sambil mengintip kamar outotonya yang sedikit terbuka, akhirnya Itachi menutup rapat pintu kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke ruang tengah. "Haah melelahkan sekali..kuharap outoto memiliki minuman segar di kulkasnya" ucap Itachi di dapur sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin "haah ini juga tak apa." Itachi membuka kaleng minuman tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit sambil membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"mm?" Itachi melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berbaring di sofa panjang dengan wajah damainya

'Telinga rubah berekor sembilan? ... bukankah itu ciri ciri boneka kesayangan Naruto?' batin Itachi sambil melihat dengan intens laki laki tersebut. Itachi menelan ludah saat ia sadar bahwa sesosok yang ia perhatikan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun

'Manis' itulah yang keluar dipikiran Itachi saat pertama kali melihat pemandangan yang wow. Itachi masuk ke kamar gudang dan membuka sebuah lemari pakaian ia mengambil sebuah yukata bekas peninggalan sahabatnya 'hm mungkin ini cocok' ia membersihkan yukata tersebut dari debu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Sampainya ia di ruang tengah, Itachi menaruh yukata tersebut di meja dekat sofa dan ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada dipojokan ruang tengah.

"Ng... hoaammm"

"Sudah bangun rupanya rubah manis." Ucap itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya

"kau punya mata bukan?" ucap kyuubi sambil melirik Itachi sengit

"Tsundere rupanya" ledek Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah dapur

"Cih! Dasar manusia" gumam Kyuubi sambil merenggangkan badannya yang pegal karena tidur.

Itachi kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"Minumlah agar tubuhmu yang indah terasa segar" ucap Itachi sambil duduk di sofa sebrang dan menyalakan tv, dan ucapan Itachi hanya dibalas tatapan sengit andalan Kyuubi.

"Kau siapa sampai sampai bisa memasuki apartemen outotoku?" Ucap Itachi pada Kyuubi yang habis keluar dari kamar mandi dan tampak sosok kyuubi lebih fresh dari sebelumnya.

"Tch. Apakah itu membuatmu terganggu ha?!"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau ?"

"Tch. Manusia menjijikan. Aku kurama. Dan kau siapa, manusia keriput?! Kau sudah tua ha? haha" ucap Kurama a.k.a Kyuubi sambil tertawa lepas

"Uchiha Itachi. Tch sudah kuduga kau akan bilang seperti itu." Ucap Itachi dingin dan mematikan tv nya.

"Kurama. Manusia setengah rubah eh? Hmph kau hanyalah sebuah boneka hidup" ledek Itachi sambil melirik Kurama yang sedang duduk di sofa sebrang dan mengeringkan rambutnya

"a-apa?! B-boneka hidup? Hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Hahaha kau tak tahu apa apa manusia keriput!, dan memangnya kenapa dengan wujudku? Ada yang salah? Aku ini manusia bodoh!"

"kau bertelinga rubah dan mempunyai sembilan ekor. aku tak yakin kau sepenuhnya manusia. Rubah manis"

"Tch! Aku bukan rubah manis! manusia keriput sialan!"

Sementara Itachi dan Kurama a.k.a Kyuubi adu mulut keluarlah Sasuke dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah karena ingin mengambil pesanan sang uke tercintanya yaitu boneka andelan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini ribut mengganggu saja cih!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan membuka matanya. "A-aniki!... a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke Kaget karena melihat keadaan ruang tengah yang tampak berantakan karena ulah seseorang.

"Ah Sasuke. Perfect timing!" Ucap Itachi melihat Sasuke.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek ngucek matanya dan menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Suke dia siapa?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kyuubi a.k.a Kurama

"Kyuubi." Ucap Sasuke singkat padat jelas.

"K-kyuubi? Tapi ia tak terlihat seperti Kyuubi-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dobe sepertinya do'a-mu terwujud" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke arah tempat duduk di ruang tengah.

Ruangan sangat hening, tak ada satupun yang membuka mulutnya. Sampai sampai suara air yang menetes di kamar mandi ruang tengah terdengar dengan jelas. Naruto yang tak senang dengan keheningan ia membuka mulutnya

"Ano. Jika kau benar benar kyuubi apakah kau mengenalku?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah kyuubi

"Tentu saja! Kau yang merawatku sepanjang masa saat wujudku menjadi boneka." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengusap rambutnya. Sepertinya Kyuubi despresi dengan hal ini.

"Un... kalau begitu kau mendengar setiap perkataan ku?"

"Ya bahkan aku mendengar dan melihat kau sedang bercinda di ruangan ini dengan si pantat ayam" ucap Kyuubi sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada maslah dengan itu boneka hidup?" Ucap Sasuke dingin ke arah Kyuubi dan dibalas dengan decihan darinya.

"Hei kau! Aku mendengar kau memohon kepadaku agar aku menjadi kaka mu bukan ?" Ucap Kyuubi kepada Naruto

"Ah! Soal itu.. ummm.. aku sangat ingin mempunyai kaka agar dapat membantuku jika aku dalam masalah. Dan meramaikan rumahku. Teheh kau mau?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup

Kyuubi mengeluarkan nafas berat lalu mengangguk. Naruto sangat senang mengetahui saat Kyuubi setuju akan permohonannya terkabulkan.

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua apa yang kau minta pirang! Ini balas budiku padamu karena kau sudah merawatku" ucap Kyuubi malu malu. Dan hanya di balas anggukan antusias dari Naruto

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sangat senang ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan melirik anikinya yang sedang memikirkam sesuatu. Sepertinya Sasuke mengetahui apa yang Itachi pikirkan. Seram.. Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi kaka barunya Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto protes dengan Sasuke yang tiba tiba menarik tangannya, mulutnya sudah di tutup dengan ciuman. dan Naruto hanya bisa memjamkan matanya dan mendorong dada Sasuke.

Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto ditarik tangannya lalu dicium oleh Sasuke hanya bisa diam lalu berdehem agar kegiatan mereka selesai.

"Jika ingin bercinta jangan disini bodoh cih! Menjijikan" ucap Kyuubi menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan Itachi dan Kurama di ruang tengah.

Hening... tak ada kata sepatahpun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Deruan nafas pun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga. Kurama berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur sedangkan Itachi hanya melihat gerak gerik kurama dari sudut matanya yang tajam.

Dan suara debuman keras pun terdengat dari dapur dimana Kurama berada. Itachi segera menghampiri Kurama yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera memapahnya ke kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke.

Itachi membaringkan tubuh Kurama di atas kasur king size dan menatap sesosok manusia rubah itu dengan intens. Tak lama kemudian Itachi membuka kain obi yang dikenakan Kurama secara perlahan dan menyingkirkannya. Itachi menyentuh permukaan kulit Kurama dengan halus dan perlahan.

Sedangkan di kamar sebelah Itachi. Sasuke dengan posisi duduknya yang khas, ia memikirkan rencana Itachi sambil tersenyum iblis. Dan Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri karena takut Sasuke akan memakannya lagi..

.

.

.

.

Yakkk TBC :V

Next Chapter :

"_Sasuke...apakah kyuu-nii baik baik saja?" ucap Naruto tiduran sambil membelakangi Sasuke, "hn." Respon yang jelas dari sang Uchiha. "tapi tadi aku baru saja mendengar suara jeritan kyuu-ni yang tak begitu jelas..."_

_ Sementara itu..._

"_KERIPUTTT SIALAANN!" teriak seeorang yang tak disalahkan lagi yaitu Kyuubi. "did you already give up?" remeh Itachi._

"_DASARR MANUSIAA KERIPUTTT!"_

Minnaaa gomenaaaa ini momon saudaranya si AkiseReii, momon yang nerusin ff yang berjudul Sensei! Ini soalnya dia memang udh bener bener sibuk banget dan gak bisa buka web sedikitpun kecuali akun sosmednya. Dan akun ff dia lupa pass :V

Fanfic ini sebagian emang dia yang bgetik tapi nanti di chap selanjutnya momon yang bakal jadi penerus... gomena.. tapi tenang alur gak bakal diubah..

Jadi ff yang bertema Sensei! Yang chap 3 nya ada di akunn siniii ^^

Arigatoo

Black rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Mature/for adult only**

**Genre : Romance (?), Humour(?), Supernatural, Drama**

**WARNING : NC, AU, OOC, TYPOS, ETC**

**Sensei!**

**Chapter four**

Chap 4 Update!

Sorry for many typos and everything.

Happy reading~~~~~~

Pervious Chapter

_Itachi membaringkan tubuh Kurama di atas kasur king size dan menatap sesosok manusia rubah itu dengan intens. Tak lama kemudian Itachi membuka kain obi yang dikenakan Kurama secara perlahan dan menyingkirkannya. Itachi menyentuh permukaan kulit Kurama dengan halus dan perlahan. _

_Sedangkan di kamar sebelah Itachi. Sasuke dengan posisi duduknya yang khas, ia memikirkan rencana Itachi sambil tersenyum iblis. Dan Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri karena takut Sasuke akan memakannya lagi.. _

.

.

" Naruto... " panggil seseorang yang menghadap punggung mulus Naruto. Dan yang dipanggil hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan mendengus kesal, biar aku beritahu sebelumnya ...

Before:

" dobe... give me a baby!" Ucap Sasuke menindih Naruto di kasur.

"Tidak aka- mnnff" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir cherrynya yang sedaritadi menggoda iman Sasuke yang kuat layaknya benteng pertempuran/?.

Mula mula ciuman itu hanya kecupan kecupan kecil merembet merembet yang sekarang menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu yang tak bisa dibendung.

"Nggg mnff! Lepsskaan!" Ronta Naruto yang sudah kehabisan oksigen. Ciuman itu berakhir ketika Sasuke mulai menciumi leher Naruto dan menebalkan tanda yang ia buat tempo hari. "Nghhh... Sen-seih" desah Naruto lolos dari bibirnya. Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu merona dan bernafas secara tidak beraturan serta saliva yang melekat di ujung bibirnya, "god dammit!" Umpat Sasuke mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya sampai tuntas..

End before.

.

.

"KEPARAATT KAUUU MANUSIA KERIPUTT NNH!" teriak Kyuubi sambil mencengkram kuat sprai yang ia tiduri.

" you're so sweet babyh..." ucap Itachi sambil menjilati perut Kyuubi dan menyentuh + mengocok 'pedang' milik sang empu yang berteriak dan sekaligus menikmati permainan Itachi "nnnh! Berengsekh!" Ucapnya menahan desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya yang tajam.

Itachi mempercepat permainannya terhadap 'pedang' Kyuubi dan mulai melumuri ke tiga jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Kejantanan Kyuubi sudah berdenyut denyut yang menandakan ia akan klimaks dalam Jangka waktu dekat. "Engg! Itachi he-nnh tikan!" Semakin Itachi mempercepat gerakannya semakin Kyuubi tak berhenti memaki maki Itachi dengan sumpah serapahnya. Saat ingin benar benar klimaks Itachi malah melepaskan kocokannya dan mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya dan disusul oleh jari tengahnya "akh! KEPARAT! KELUARKANN KERIPUTT nngh!" Bagi Itachi ucapan Kyuubi adalah desahan yang sangat erotis.. melodi yang indah di telinga sang uchiha sulung ini.

Itachi mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya secara zig-zag dan seperti menggunting "hooh.. didalam sini sangat hangat dan sempit... " ucap Itachi tak berhenti kegiatannya sampai situ, ia menyentil kejantanan Kyuubi dan "anghh!" Keluarlah cairannya yang tertahan dan rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan rasa lega. Itachi tersenyum iblis ia langsung menambahakan jari manisnya dan bergerak maju mundur untuk mencari titik spotnya "ngg KELUARKAN JARI KOTORMU ITU ANGH! JANGAN NNHH SENTUH DISANAH... NNHHH" desah Kyuubi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah mulai bengkak itu. "Oh.. disana" ucap Itachi menyeringai.

Usai dengan persiapannya itachi mebuka kancing dan resleting celananya dan Ta-Da! Dengan ekspresi pucat yang kian menghiasi wajah Kyuubi ia memandangi kejantanan Itachi yang sudah berdiri seutuhnya... "j-jangan lakukan keriput! Jika kau lakukan kau akan-" jleb! Dimasukannya milik Itachi kedalam lubang Kyuubi yang sudah basah dalam satu hentakan. "Anghh! B-berengsekhh!" Itachi memasukannya tepat mengenai titik spot yang membuat Kyuubi sakit dan nikmat.. nikmat yang tiada taranya.. tanpa ba bi bu lagi Itachi menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Desahan yang di barengi sumpah serapah dari pria rubah itu memenuhi ruangan. Suara kecipak dan gesekan kasur yang diciptakan dari 2 insan ini menambah suasana/?.

.

.

"Kyuu-chan?" Ucap pria beriris hitam onyx sambil mengelus kepala pria disebelahnya yang tampak sudah tertidur akibat permainan yang ganas..yang dieluspun tak merespon, ia hanya menggerakan telinganya ketika Itachi menyentuhnya, lebih tepatnya mengusapnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan segera memeluk manusia rubah itu serta menyusul ke alam mimpi...

.

.

.

Waktu silih berganti..kini matahari tergantikan oleh bulan yang terang benderang. Empat pemuda yang tinggal 1 atap kini sedang memenuhi meja makan di kediaman apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe, sup tomatku jangan diberi gula" ucap Sasuke sambil mengetik di laptop miliknya.

"Kyuu-chan onigiriku jangan lupa" ucap Itachi sambil mengetik di laptop miliknya, Itachi dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan, sedangkan Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Tedapat perempatan di dahi para uke tersebut. Saat semua sudah matang, Naruto dan Kyuubi menaruh masakannya di atas piring dan mangkuk lalu di bawa ke meja makan. "BISAKAH KALIAN SINGKIRKAN BARANG ELEKTRONIK TERSEBUT?! KITA MAU MAKAN MALAM" ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan, yang di marahi hanya ber'hn' saja lalu menaruh laptopnya di kamar masing masing. Sungguh jika kalian berada dalam posisi Sasuke dan Itachi... kalian akan ketakutan melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi berteriak bak malaikat kematian..

Kini di meja makan mereka berempat makan dengan damai.. tanpa suara.. hanya ada suara dentingan sumpit dengan mangkuk. Sepertinya makan malam yang sangat tak menyenangkan. "Sensei.. aku mau pulang sehabis ini" ucap Naruto selesai dengan makanannya dan mencuci piring serta mangkuknya. Sasuke hanya menatap pundak sang Dobenya lalu kembali makan dengan sup tomat yang enak buatan uke tercintanya.

Naruto membereskan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan lalu tak lupa dengan tasnya, Kyuubi yang melihat kearah Naruto hanya mendengus saja dan berkata "Naruto dirumahmu ada siapa memangnya?", Naruto yang mendengar kata kata Kyuubi langsung menjawab dengan santai "mungkin Tsunade obaa-chan atau paman iruka" Kyuubi hanya mengangguk lalu merubah dirinya menjadi manusia yang tak bertelinga rubah dan tak berekor.

"Dobe kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya.. "teme.. bagaimana besok? ... aku sudah absen sehari.. ughh seandainya aku tak masuk ke mobil Itachi-nii-" "sudah kuurus dobe. Ayo pulang kau harus menyiapkan untuk esok ke sekolah" ucap Sasuke sambil mendahului Naruto yang masih diam tak enak..

Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang dengan motor sport hitamnya dan Itachi mengatar Kyuubi pulang ke rumah Naruto dengan mobil sport merah pekatnya. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya mereka (Kyuubi,Naruto,Sasuke,Itachi) sempat bertengkar karena... kendaraan siapa yang ingin mereka naiki... hal sepele saja bisa menjadi besar jika Naruto dan Kyuubi ikut mencampuri/?

sampainya di depan rumah Naruto...

Iruka sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah, menunggu Naruto pulang... tampak kekhawatiran tersirat di wajah berkulit tan. 'Kamisama dimana Naruto? Apakah dia baik baik saja? Oh kamisama...' begitulah suara batin Iruka, selaku paman Naruto.

"Brumm brmm " terdengar suara motor yang sangat gagah/? Berhenti di area rumah Naruto. Iruka dapat memastikan bahwa yang sedang duduk di motor adalah Naruto, ia segera mengampiri layaknya seorang ibu yang telah lama tak bertemu dengan anaknya.

Naruto turun dari motor dan langsung melihat pamannya berlari kearahnya, Naruti merentangkan tangannya.. berharap Iruka akan memeluknya tapi- "Bletak!" Iruka memukul kepala Naruto dengan kipas. -Naruto salah besar.. ia malah mendapatkan "elusan" yang sangat spesial dari pamannya.

"I-ittee! Paman apa yang kau lakukaan bakaa!" Ringis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan. Terlihatlah perempatan merah di dahi sang paman, oh bukaan hanya perempatan merah... ditambah lagi aura gelap dari sang paman. Naruto bergidik ngeri saat merasakan tatapan mematikan dari paman kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" Ucap Iruka dengan penuh penekanan, Naruto segera mengecek jam tangannya "j-jam 11 lewat.." ucapnya. "Apakah sangat wajar jika melihat seorang siswa masih berpakaian seragam berkeliling dengan seorang pembalap?" Ucap Iruka lagi lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Rupanya Iruka tak tahu siapa pria di balik helem hitam yang membalut kepala sang pengendara. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawaban dari pertanyaan Iruka.

Sasuke yang sedaritadi tidak melepaskan helm hitamnya tersenyum geli karena melihat dobenya di omeli habis habisan di depannya. Tak lama mobil sport merah pekat datang ke area rumah Naruto, Sasuke memberi senggolan kepada Naruto untuk segera memberitahukan bahwa ada orang baru yang akan menghuni rumahnya. Tapi yang disenggol malah tak peka dan melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak jelas dengan pamannya.

"Naruto. Itachi datang" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka helm hitamnya. "Eh? Uchiha sensei?" Ucap Iruka sambil melihat Sasuke dengan wajah bingung, "hn. Dobe? Ini sudah larut malam, jangan lupa untuk menjelaskan siapa orang itu kepada pamanmu dan yang lainnya. Sudah aku pulang" ucap Sasuke sambil memakai helm hitamnya lagi dan langsung menyalahkan motornya, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melirik Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Errr... aku masih tak mengerti Naru.. bisakah kau tidak mengarang cerita fantasi itu?" Ucap Iruka sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia pusing karena sedaritadi Naruto menceritakan bagaimana Kyuubi bisa menjadi anikinya dan bagaimana Kyuubi menjadi manusia. "Itu benar pamaaan! Aku tak berbohong!" Ucap Naruto dengan muka seserius mungkin "Naruto biar aku yang berbicara kepadanya, kau naik saja ketas bodoh!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil memasang wajah serius. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi kekamarnya di atas.

*Naruto room*

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur empuknya, menghela nafas berat seakan akan ia memiliki beban hidup yang sangat berat. Memejamkan matanya sebentar mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik tapi.. "sial! Sasuke.. kenapa kau selalu saja memasuki pikiranku ack!" Ucapnya sambil menutupi mukanya yang sangat memerah.. 'kamisama... perasaan apa ini?...' batinnya.

Naruto bangun dari kasurnya dan berinisiatif untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama orange kesukaannya. Saat ia sedang membuka kemeja sekolahnya.. perlahan ia melihat tanda merah di sekitar leher dan dada.. ia memegang tanda merah itu dan "Sasuke kenapa kau malah membuat leherku seperti ini! Ughhh... bagaimana besok aku akan menutupinyaaa! BAKAAAA TEEMEEE!" teriak Naruto emosi.

*ruang tamu*

Kyuubi merubah dirinya menjadi manusia rubah utuh, untuk memperlihatkan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Iruka tak percaya jika ucapan Naruto memang sungguhan tak main main.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya ?" Ucap Kyuubi malas. Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk angguk, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.. tiba tiba.. seorang perempuan sexy berambut blonde itu menghampiri mereka.. tampaknya ia mabuk sake.

"Huh? Iruka siapa dia .. hik.." ucap Tsunade selaku pemabuk sake tersebut sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa single. Iruka yang nampak terbiasa dengan kelakuan Tsunade, ia meninggalkan Kyuubi dan juga Tsunade ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk Tsunade. Kyuubi hanya bisa mendecih sebal karena melihat kelakuan baa-sannya Naruto seperti ini..

"Hungg? .. kau lucu sekali..hik.. haha bercosu ka-hik!" Ledek Tsunade sambil cegukan akibat sake

Iruka kembali dengan segelas air putih, dan langsung menaruhnya di atas meja tepat di depan Tsunade, dan langsung di respon baik dengan Tsunade yang langsung meminum habis segelas air tersebut. "Haaahh..." Tsunade langsung memejamkan matanya dan mulai fokus dengan topik mengenai siapa orang bercosu kitsune itu.

"Jadi kau siapa? Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Tsunade mengintrogasi Kyuubi. Yang ditanya hanya memberi tatapan sebal dan menjawab "kau punya mata kan? Aku disini sudah resmi menjadi aniki si bocah pirang!", "hoo... Naruto kah alasanmu? Hmm baik. Tapi sebelum kau resmi menjadi aniki bocah itu. Ceritakan masa lalumu" ucap Tsunade serius. Kyuubi menaruh 5 gulungan kertas yang diyakini masa lalu Kyuubi. Tsunade mangambil gulungan pertama dan membacanya dengan teliti serta cepat, lalu di ambilnya gulungan ke dua dan dibaca seperti gulungan pertama, dan seterusnya.

"Hmm.. Kurama kah... siluman yang di seal oleh ayah Naruto.. Namikaze Minato." Ucap Tsunade melepas kacamata bacanya. Kyuubi terbelalak mendengar bahwa yang meng-sealnya adalah ayah Naruto... ya ayah bocah pirang tersebut! "Jangan katakan kepada Naruto tentang hal ini kyuubi-san" ucap Iruka sambil melirik Kyuubi yang tampaknya sedang marah.. yah Kyuubi marah karena masa lalunya yang pahit akibat peng-seal-an terhadap dirinya.

Kyuubi marah.. matanya semakin memerah, taringnya mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit, energi oranye menutupi ekor sembilannya..kukunya yang mulai hitam memanjang.. Tsunade yang melihat Kyuubi seperti siluman itu langsung mengeluarkan mantra mantra.. entah mantra apa yang diucapkan Tsunade dan mantra itu berhasil membuat Kyuubi kesakitan dan kembali seperti semula "sialan kau!" Itulah ucap Kyuubi kepada Tsunade yang masih membacakan mantera.

"Arrrghhh! S-siaalaannn!" Teriak Kyuubi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Iruka yang menyaksikan kejadian ini ia hanya bisa membantu Tsunade dengan mantra healing untuk Tsunade. Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi telah sempurna kembali ke wujud semulanya walaupun kuku hitamnya masih memanjang. "IRUKA!" Panggil Tsunade yang nampak kesusahan dan meminta bantuan sedikit kepada Iruka, Iruka langsung mengerti apa kata Tsunade dan langsung berhenti mengucapkan mantra healing dan mengubah dengan mantra lainnya.

.

.

2 jam lamanya hanya untuk mengembalikan wujud Kyuubi. Kini Tsunade pergi kedapur mencuci mukanya di westafel serta mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas. Iruka yang habis membantu Tsunade ia pergi ke luar ruangan untuk mencari udara segar. Kyuubi yang sudah berubah ke bentuk manusia, kini sedang duduk di sofa dan menundukan kepalanya. Tsunade kembali dari dapur dan membawa segelas air putih dingin dan menaruhnya di meja depan Kyuubi dan langsung di tenggak habis oleh Kyuubi.

Tsunade menceritakan masa lalu Naruto yang amat menyedihkan. Kyuubi kini tenang dan menjadi pendengar baik dari setiap perkataan Tsunade. Kini Kyuubi mendapat kesimpula dari cerita Tsunade... ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan air mata. Tsunade yang melihat tetesan air mata itu hanya bisa diam dan membuang muka "sebaiknya kau mengingat hal itu... kurama... kamarmu di sebelah kamar Naruto." ucap Tsunade dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian di ruang tamu.

.

.

"Kenapa... kenapa begitu menyakitkan. Kamisama kau tak adil!" Sesal Kyuubi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Ia menangis di kamarnya yang baru.. menyesali perbuatannya di masa lampau... yang menyangkut dengan dirinya.. orang tuanya... dan juga... Naruto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~~~

Next chap:

"_Kyuu-niiii!" "Oiiii Kyuu-niii bangunnn! Ini sudah siaanggg!" "Kyuuu-niiiiiiii no baakaaaa!" Ucap seseorang yang sangat familiar suaranya di telinga Kyuubi. _

_"H-hah! Tak mungkin! Ini mimpi! Yah mimpi BURUKK!" Ucap Kyuubi setengah teriak_

_"N-Naruto-kun.. a-aku s-suk-" "berani melanjutkan kata katamu, tak segan aku akan mem-blacklist namamu di buku hitamku.. hyuuga"_

_._

_._

_._

Huaahhh! Ko jadi giniii-dayoooo! *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Naruto: " k-kuroo -sannn tenang ttebayo!"

Kuro : "damee-dayoo!"

Sasuke : "dobe sudah tinggalkan saja author gaje itu " *gendong Naruto, bawa lari"

Kuro : "dasar pasangan sarap-dayoo." *di edotensei Itachi/?

Hohohoo minnaa-dayoooo! Yoroshikuuuu-dayooo! o_o~

Genki genki-dayoo kaa :3?

Hunggggg gomen kalo fictnya agak hancur-dayoo .. ini bukan agak hancur tapi memang hancur sekali.. ╯▂╰

banyak typo-dayo~~

Banyak yang tak di mengerti mungkin-dayoo

Hum...Jaaaaaa-daayooooo semoga readers menyukaiinya-dayooo!

Review reply-daayooo!

● **Hacia Hikari** -san : dia melakukan 'itu' dayooo XD #plak! Arigaato-dayo atas reviewnyaa XD

● **Mitta Cinya** -san : ssssaangattt mesuuuummm-dayooo XD *ditusuk Sasuke* arigatooo-dayoo atas reviewnyaa XD

● **Akashi Aoi-desu** -san : Arigato atas reviewnya-dayooo! ha'i! Kuro-dayo akan update ASAP sampai ngebul/?

● **Uzumakinamikazehaki** -san : haaaa'i! *bow* arigachuuuuu-dayooo XD

● **Hanazawa Kay **-san : ha'i Kuro-dayo akan update teruss! Arigatooo atas reviewnyaa XD

● **Lee Kibum **-san : XD Kuro-dayo juga senengg *fansgirl mode on* ha'i! Pasti Kuro-dayo usahakan. Arigatooo ne aras reviwenyaa XD

● **Guardian's feel **-san : heeee XD gomennasaii-dayooo! Akun-nya Reii ga bisa dibuka, dia lupas passnya X"S, jadi Updatenya disini terus.. aku sepupunya reii /ga ada yang nanya kur!/ nnti juga tau sendiri dayooo! XD arigato neee atas reviewnya XD

● **Wizald **-san : Arigaaaatoo-dayooo nanti Kuro-dayo usahain di chap chap selanjutnya ga ada typoo XD. Arigato atas reviewnya XD

● **Guest 1**-san : mmm.. hontoni gomenasai-dayo.. mungkin itu ada yang kehapus dan lupa di betulin *bow* ha'i, arigato atas reviewnya XD

● **guest 2**-san : ngggg... XD gomen-dayoo kalo kecepetan... arigato dayaooo atas reviewnya XD

● **Retnoelf **-san : haaaaaaa'i XD arigatoo-dayoo atas reviewnyaa

Minnaa! Arigatou semuanya :" kuro-dayo terharu./lah. Keep reading fanfict minna! And be creative! Njaaa naaaa see you next chapter!

**Blood Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Mature/for adult only**

**Genre : Romance (?), Humour(?), Supernatural, Drama**

**WARNING : NC, AU, OOC, TYPOS, ETC**

**Sensei!**

**Chapter five**

Saa~~ hajime-dayo!

.

.

.

.

_Pervious chapter__:_

_"Kenapa... kenapa begitu menyakitkan. Kamisama kau tak adil!" Sesal Kyuubi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Ia menangis di kamarnya yang baru.. menyesali perbuatannya di masa lampau... yang menyangkut dengan dirinya.. orang tuanya... dan juga... Naruto..._

.

.

.

Matahari telah menunjukan dirinya, dan juga kini Naruto telah bangun dari alam mimpinya. Bisa dilihat.. liur yang mengering di ujung bibirnya dan rambut yang acak acakan. "Ngg... jam.. jam berapa?" Ucapnya sambil meraba raba meja sebelahnya, ia mencari Jam beker oranye-nya dan berhasil diambilnya jam itu "ng.. jam 6?.. masih lam-NANIII! JAAMM BODOH MENGAPA KAU TAK BERBUNYI! AAAAKH!" kesalnya sambil melempar jam oranye-nya yang kini rusak.

Naruto sudah siap dan rapih untuk ke sekolah. Ia membenahi dasinya dan keluar dari kamar, "mm? Kyuu-nii belum bangun?" Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia masuk ke kamar Kyuubi dengan pelan pelan dan sangat hati hati layaknya seorang pencuri. Ia mendekati tempat tidur Kyuubi lalu melihat sekilas keadaan kamar Kyuubi yang sangat... berantakan.

"Kyuu-niiii!" "Oiiii Kyuu-niii bangunnn! Ini sudah siaanggg!" "Kyuuu-niiiiiiii no baakaaaa!" Ucap seseorang yang sangat familiar suaranya di telinga Kyuubi. "Ngg?" Erang Kyuubi lalu menutup telinganya dan kembali tidur. Naruto merasa terabaikan , ia mencari cara agar Kyuubi bangun dan membereskan akibat ulahnya memberantaki kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuubi yang nampak kusut pada wajahnya karena prilaku Naruto tadi pagi, membuat nampaknya semakin seram. Ia dirumah sendirian. Iruka pergi mengajar dan Tsunade pergi bekerja, Naruto pergi sekolah. "Tch!" Decih Kyuubi sambil memotong wortel kecil kecil.

Salad yang sedang ia santap tampak nikmat, Kyuubi dengan lahap memakan salad buatannya tadi. "Membosankan!" gerutunya bosan serta dilemparnya remot tv. "Yak! Penonton sekalian, inilah segmen yang di tunggu tunggu oleh penonton sekalian! Kita sambut! BLACK CROW!" ucap salah satu host di acara tv. Keluarlah seorang pria memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi mata dan hidungnya saja. "Silahkan black crow-sama" ucap salah satu host lainnya mempersilahkan black crow duduk

Kyuubi yang tadinya bosan kini matanya terpaku pada gambar seseorang di layar tv. Ia memperhatikan orang yang dilayar tv dengan... tatapan introgasi?. "Black crow -sama, apakah anda sudah mencapai semua keinginan anda?" Tanya seorang host, "ah.. hampir 50% aku mencapainya." Jawabnya santai, "wah! Anda baru saja berkerja menjadi seorang model yang profesional dan target anda sudah tercapai setengnya! How wonderfull!" Puji host tersebut sambil bertepuk tangan, yang di puji hanya bisa tersenyum... palsu.

Kyuubi yang serius menonton acara itu mulai merasa bahwa ia kenal terhadap orang yang ia perhatikan sedaritadi. Ia membesarkan volume suara tv tersebut dan mulai mencari tahu siapa orang itu melalui suara. "Ah iya Black Crow-sama apakah anda sudah mau menikah? isi Gosip yang kini sedang beredar adalah bahwa anda sudah menemukan pasangan masa depan anda, apakah itu benar?" Tanya sang host panjang lebar, "hmm.. ya benar, aku sudah menemukannya." Jawabnya singkat. Para penonton di studio mulai bersorak pertanda mereka kaget akan jawaban sang model ternama itu.

Kyuubi masih belum mengetahui siapa si Black Crow, yang ia tonton di acara realty show tersebut. Ia terus berusaha untuk dapat mengenal betul si bintang tamu. "Wahh.. sayang sekali para penggemar, suami idaman kalian sudah menemui pelengkap hidupnya, Black Crow-sama bolehkah anda menyebutkan ciri ciri pasangan anda?" Minta sang host, "dia itu.. manis... Tsundere... kejam.. pemarah, tapi aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Black Crow sambil tersenyum bangga.

Kyuubi kini terdiam dengan wajahnya yang bosan... amat bosan. Ia telah mengetahui siapa itu Black Crow, dan siapa yang di maksud 'pasangan' Black Crow.. "hooh... si keriput brengsek itu sudah mempunyai pasangannya." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mematikan tvnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Kyuubi memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah yang sangat lunglai. Hatinya bercampur aduk, sedih, bosan, dan sakit yang paling mendominasi. Ia tak tahu kenapa moodnya bisa hilang hanya karena acara realty show tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan menunggu Naruto pulang.

.

.

.

KGHG SCHOOL.

Ntah apa yang terjadi pada mimpi Naruto semalam, ia sedang ber-blushing ria di mejanya dan ditemani Kiba sahabat karibnya. "Haah.. " hanya itulah yang sedaritadi keluar dari mulut kedua manusia uke addicted tersebut. Kini terlihatlah seorang pria tampan memakai rompi biru tua khas KGHG untuk kelas 3(senpai) didepan pintu ruang kelas dua sejoli yang entah sedang berimajinasi tentang apa.

Pria itu masuk kedalam kelas lalu menggebrak meja, dan yang digebrak mejanya pun lenyap dari imajinasinya dan terjatuh karena kaget akan suara yang membuat otot syarafnya kaget/?. "Ekhm.. Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun... apa yang kau bayangkan hngg? Sampai sampai wajah kalian memerah?" Ucap sang senior sambil tersenyum.. tersenyum bak malaikat penyiksa kubur.

Naruto dan Kiba menyesal akan perbuatan berimajinasinya. Mereka mendapat dua gundukan merah di kepalanya akibat pukulan halus sang senpai tercintanya. Kini mereka berdiri didepan ruang Osis "gluk.." mereka menelan ludah secara bersamaan dan mulai membuka pintu ruang Osis tersebut. Bak cahaya surga menyinari penglihatan mereka saat membuka pintu tersebut sampai sanpai mereka memejamkan matanya

"Naruto-kun! " Panggil salah satu anggota Osis, "h-hai?!" Jawab Naruto gugup. "Aku Shizune sahabat Tsunade, kau kenal Tsunade kan?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan... seekor babi berkalung mutiara? "H-hai! Aku tinggal serumah dengan Tsunade baa-chan" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan kertas yang Shizune pegang, "tolong berikan ini kepada Tsunade. Ini sangat penting" ucap Shizune dengan wajah serius dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Naruto tak melihat Sasuke, sepertinya ia galau "maa maa mungkin dia sedang sibuk" ucap Naruto menghibur dirinya. Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah terbuka lebar, yang berarti sekolah sudah usai. Naruto merenggangkan otot otonya, saat itu juga.. seorang siswi sedang terjatuh di depan pohon yang Naruto lewati. Naruto melihat itu dari kejauhan langsung menghampirinya.

.

.

_"Ughh... sakit... sakit.. hiks... cukup... sudah.. hikss.." _batin seorang wanita berambut indigo tergerai bebas yang manis tampak lecet, mata lavendernya yang indah berlinangan air mata, kulitnya yang putih halus ternodai oleh bercak ungu kebiruan, seragamnya yang bersih harus terkotori dengan lumpur. Sungguh malang wanita bermarga Hyuuga ini.

"Che! Dasar kau wanita murahan!" Hardik seorang wanita lainnya sambil mencudahi si wanita bermarga Hyuuga ini. _"Kamisama.. apa.. apa salahku?..." _batinnya berkecambuk, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tak tahu apa masaah yang ia perbuat..tubuhnya bak _Ohime_ yang lemah lembut. Tak sepantasnya wanita lemah lembut mendapatkan perilaku kasar seperti ini.

Pandanganku mulai kabur.. sekilas aku melihat.. seorang pria berambut blonde.. menghampiriku _" Naruto-kun?.." _.Pandanganku menjadi gelap dan mulai tak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

"Oh crap! Aku terlambat" ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri wanita yang ia lihat tadi, ia tak tega melihat wajah wanita ini. Ia melihat name tag si wanita " Hyuu ga.. hi na ta" ejanya "Hyuuga Hinata? Kedengarannya aku mengenali marganya.." ucapnya sambil mengingat nama marga itu

Tak lama dua orang wanita berambut pink pendek dan blonde panjang datang menghampiri Naruto. "H-HINATAAAA?!" teriak si rambut blonde sambil menyenggol Naruto sampai terjatuh kesamping "S-Sakura! Telpon Neji-san!" "B-baiklah Ino!" Ucap wanita berambut pink itu sambil mengoprek tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon seseorang.

Naruto terdiam saat melihat dua orang wanita tersebut kerepotan. "Ngg.. ano aku tem-" "Ino tak ada jawaban dari Neji-san!" "Coba lagi sampai bisa!"... "aku temannya Neji-senpai... ia masih ada di ruangannya bersama grupnya" akhirnya Naruto mengatakannya.

Naruto mendapat double death glare maut+++ dari kedua wanita tersebut "MENGAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI TADI BODOH!" ucap kedua wanita itu bersamaan

Sampai sampai membuat bulu kuduk Naruto bergetar?/? "A-ah.. biar aku panggilkan Neji-senpai" ucapnya langsung berlari ke arah gedungnya dan mencari Neji-senpai

.

.

*ruangan PRINCE KGHG*

"Tok! tok! tok!" Naruto mengetuk pintu besar dengan tergesa gesa. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan.. " SUMIMASEN! ADA NEJIIII-SENPAIIIII?" teriaknya tanpa tahu malu. Terlihatlah seorang pria berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Naruto "hn? Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya Neji. "S-senpai! HYUUGAA HINATAA PINGSAN!" ucapnya berhasil membuat Neji shock.

.

.

.

"Bocah itu lama sekali ia pulang. Cih!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil mem-vakum karpet ruang tamu. Ia nampak stres layaknya seorang istri broken home jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersih bersih. Dengan pakaian layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga.. "kringggg! Kriiingggg!" Deringan dari telepon rumah menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Moshi moshi, uzumaki disini?" Ucap Kyuubi sopan

"_Aaa! Kyuuu-niiiii! Hisashiburi! Apa kab-"_

"BAKA! KITA SATU RUMAH BODOH!"

"_Aa? Souka.. eh iya? Hahahah aku lupa. Aaa kyuu-ni?"_

"apa?!"

_"Eiishh galak sekali sih sama adikmu yang imut nan polos inii uuu"_

"Buang buang waktu saja!" Ucap Kyuubi mulai marah dan ingin menutup telponnya

"_Eghh! Chotto! Kyuu-ni mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat." _

"Hn? Ada apa memang?"

_"aku akan belanja untuk makan malam. Oh iya aku juga mau menuju makam ibu dan ayah. Aku akan belanja, jadi apa menu malam ini?" _

'Makam? Sore sore seperti ini?' Batin Kyuubi "bocah kau dimana? Aku ikut"

_"Ehhh? Ikut? Tak apa? Aku di depan supermarket distrik 3" _

"Tunggu aku disana 10 menit lagi."

.

.

"ne Kyuu-nii.. kenapa kau mau ikut kemakam tou-chan dan kaa-chan ku?" Tanya Naruto sambil membawa sebucket bunga. Kyuubi tak langsung menjawab, ia sibuk mengutak atik ponsel yang baru saja dibeli 20 menit yang lalu. "Kyuu-ni?" Panggil Naruto "a-ah... pantas saja kau tak mendengarku, bodoh!" Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto langsung menoleh dan men-death glare Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menghisap dalam nafasnya dan membuka matanya, terlihatlah iris biru shappire yang indah.. tapi nampak sayu setelah melihat benda keras berwarna abu abu yang berdiri kokoh menjulang keatas. "Kaa-chan, tou-chan. Tadaima" ucap Naruto menahan tangisan. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah tempat dimana orang tua tercintanya beristirahat selamanya.

Ia mulai menaruh sebucket bunga tepat di tengah dua batu nisan yang menjulang keatas menjadi satu (kalian ngerti kan? Hehe). Naruto mulai duduk dan mulai membersihkan tempat itu (makamnya) "kaa-chan Naru hari ini membawa bunga kesukaan kaa-chan hehehe, kaa-chan aku sangat rindu padamu.. kaa-chan sehat kan? Naru harap kaa-chan selalu sehat dan bahagia disana.. ahh iya kaa-chan kau tahu! Hari ini aku di traktir makan ramen! Dengan kiba saat istirahat! Heheh" layaknya anak kecil, Naruto menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini. Segelintir air bening mulai jatuh dari mata nya.

"Dan oh iya.. Naru ingat saat berumur 4 tahun! ... ditengah panasnya matahari es krim yang tou-chan belikan meleleh dan jatuh.. hehehe Naru langsung menangis dan minta dibelikan lagi.. tou-chan memang aneh... Naru ingin es krim malah di kasih ramen. Tapi.. saat Naru berumur 8 tahun.. tou-chan dan kaa-chan pergi kesuatu tempat yang sampai sekarang Naru tidak bisa kunjungi setelah kaa-chan dan tou-chan pergi mengatar Naru sekolah.. saat itu juga... Tsunade-baa-chan membawa Naru ke rumah sakit.. hiks.. seandainya kaa-chan dan tou-chan tak mengantar Naru sekolah... kita... kita masih... bersama sama saat ini... hiks..." kini bukan hanya segelintir air bening, melainkan sudah menjadi aliran sungai kecil. Ya, Naruto menangis.

Naruto menyeka air matanya "tou-chan.. maafkan aku... aku malah menjadi lemah didepan tou-chan. Hiks.. aku.. aku.." ucap Naruto terputus, dan mulailah terdengar isakan isakan tangis dari mulut cherrynya. Ia ingin sekali berhenti menangis tapi apa daya ia tak kuat dengan bayangan ingatan ingatan yang sangat berharga di masa lalu, masa masa yang ingin Naruto jalani lagi di masa masa ini.

.

.

Kyuubi yang sedaritadi melihat dan mendengar Naruto bercerita dengan orang tuanya. Ia mulai merasa bersalah. Tangannya yang sedaritadi diam kini mulai mengusap usap kepala Naruto dengan lembut "sshh.. nanti tou-san marah mendengar anak kesayangannya menangis seperti ini." Ucap Kyuubi halus. Ia tersenyum pahit saat melihat Naruto memeluknya erat seakan menyampaikan makna tersirat "'Kyuu-nii jangan tinggalkan aku.'".

Kini Kyuubi mengeluarkan suara setelah Naruto beranjak pergi darisana dan menunggu Kyuubi di pintu gerbang makam. "Tou-san.. kaa-san.. kalian baik baik saja kan? Aku dan Naru harap kalian disana baik baik saja dan bahagia.. sungguh! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! jika waktu itu aku tidak mengatakannya semua takan berakhir seperti ini! Maafkan aku.. tou-san.. kaa-sann.. hiks.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk duduk dan menangis. "Aku.. rindu kalian.. hiks.."

.

.

"Uaaaa! SUPER SALE RAMEN SPECIAL! ONLY FOR TODAY!" ucap Naruto sambil membaca tulisan di kaca sebuah restoran ramen. "KYUU-NII! KITA HARUS KEDALAM!" ia menarik tangan Kyuubi untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi.. "oi.. kusogaki! Kita kan mau masak! Ayo pulang. Mungkin Tsunade dan Iruka sudah pulang." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Bukan.. bukan menarik.. tepatnya menyeret Naruto hingga sampai rumah.

.

.

"Kuso!" Ucap pria berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi. Stress.. yah.. sedaritadi ia berkutat dengan smartphonenya. "Dobe! Dimana kau!" Itulah kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sedaritadi. "Sasuke. Tenanglah. Ia pasti sedang berada dirumahnya bersama rubah manisku." Itachi menenangkan adiknya, Sasuke. "Tch! Menyebalkan!" Decih Sasuke sambil meminum segelas.. cairan kental ... berwarna merah?..

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, ia membuka kemeja putihnya yang basah karena keringat. "Agh! C-cih! Masih timbul rupanya! Sial!" Ia menyentuh tanda silang yang tak sempurna Dan berwarna merah marun menyala yang terletak di dada kanan nya. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan ketika tanda itu mulai redup.

"Haah.. haahh.. hahh.." nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Tangan kekarnya mulai meraba meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menggenggam sebuat botol kecil yang berisi tablet hitam, ia buka botolnya lalu meminum tablet hitam itu tanpa bantuan air untuk membantu menelannya.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Apakah shizune menitipkan surat untukku?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menaruh semangkuk sup ayam. "Mmmm." Jawab Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Hm. Berikan kepadaku selesai makan malam." Ucapan Tsunade lagi lagi Naruto jawab dengan anggukan saja. Kini di meja makan tampak tenang suasananya.

.

Seperti apa kata Tsunade. Naruto langsung menyerahkan suratnya, "ah iya, apakah shizune mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Tsunade sambil membuka amplop surat tersebut. "Tidak.. ia hanya mengatakan " berikan surat ini kepada Tsunade baa-chan, ini sangat penting " seperti itu seingatku. Memangnya apa isi surat itu baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran "hm... hm..." Tsunade membaca cepat isi surat itu lalu.. "surat pengajuan murid baru di High University of Konoha untuk Kyuubi!" "HA?!" Naruto dan Kyuubi berseru secara bersamaan "he? Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto dan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Tsunade! Surat itu bohong kan?!" Tanya Kyuubi pada Tsunade "baca saja isi suratnya, dan jangan berteriak pada orang tua bodoh!" Jawab Tsunade sambil menyerahkan suratnya. "Tak mungkin! Ini mimpi buruk! Yah ini MIMPI BURUK!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengubah kertas itu menjadi bola dan di lempar ke atas sofa. "TSUNADE! TAK MUNGKIN AKU SEKOLAH! AKU INI KAN SUDA-" "DIAM DAN LAKSANAKAN PERINTAHKU BODOH! AKU DISINI YANG PALING BERKUASA!" Dan... terjadilah pertengkaran antara Kyuubi dan nyonya Tsunade. Iruka? Kemana dia? Mungkin dia sudah lelah menghadapi pertengkaran...

"Yayyy Kyuu-nii akan masuk Universitas keren! Yuhuuu omedetooo!" Ucap Naruto girang, tapi... "DIAM KAU BODOH! ANAK KECIL TAK BOLEH TIDUR MALAM!" ucap Tsunade dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Naruto tanpa menjawab perkataan mereka langsung mengambil 1000 langkah ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Entah ada angin apa yang masuk dalam tubuh Naruto, ia bisa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. "Ngggg... jam... jam..jam 5? Are~ .." ucapnya masih setengah meram "hng? Mengapa aku bangun pagi sekali.." Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Diluar sana nampak masih sedikit gelap tapi burung burung kecil mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya di sekitar pohon.

"Ngg? Apa ini?" Naruto mengambil batu onxy hitam oval di dekat jendelanya "batu berlambang?" Ucapnya sambil menyentuh lambang silang tak sempurna di tengah tengah batu oval onxy hitam tersebut. "Aneh... tapi biar kusimpan saja.." ucapnya lalu menyimpan batu itu di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Setelah Naruto menyimpan batu itu, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya, saat ia masuk kamar mandi.. lambang batu itu menyala.. dan mengeluarkan gas hitam tipis.. entah itu gas apa tapi kini sudah hilang. Batu itu mulai meredup dan kembali normal.

Saat Naruto mandi Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan masuk "oi Naru-" belum selesai ia berbicara, ia melihat batu hitam onxy berbentuk oval dan berlambang silang tak sempurna itu tergeletak di meja Naruto. "S-sial! Oi Boca-" "Kyuu-ni jangan berteriak ini masih pagi tahu!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ha?! Batu demon?! Darimana kau tahu Kyuu-ni?!" Ucap Naruto selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya. Naruto dan Kyuubi kini sedang duduk di bawah dekat kasur Naruto. "Kau mana tahu yang seperti ini! Batu ini sudah lama menjadi pertanda bahaya" terang Kyuubi sambil menerawang batu onyx itu "biar aku lihatt Kyuu-ni!" Kyuubi langsung memberikan batu itu dan "ini kenapa tanda silangnya tidak sempurna?" Ucapnya sambil menyentuh lambang itu "ack! Aww aw aw! Itte!" Jari telunjuk Naruto saat menyentuh lambang itu langsung terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak terlalu banyak. "Hei! Hati hati!" Ucap Kyuubi.

Lambang batu itu menyala setelah mendapat beberapa tetes darah Naruto, warna merah marun menyinari sekeliling lambang batu itu "whoaa! Kyuu-nii! Ini keren!" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat reaksi batu itu. Kyuubi yang tak habis pikir bahwa ia mempunyai adik.. seperti Naruto yang sangat entah bodoh atau apa. "Haaah.. bodoh. Sudah aku ingin sarapan, Tsunade sepertinya menunggu dibawah." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeret Naruto ke meja makan. Batu itu di simpan oleh Naruto di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Sementara itu..

.

.

"Hmmm... sshh.." tubuh Sasuke seketika menjadi panas. Lambang silang tak sempurnanya kini timbul, kali ini menjadi warna hitam pekat "angh! K-kenapa sekarang! Cih!"

.

.

.

Tbc~

Gomen-dayoooo ada beberapa kesalahan ;-; entah itu typo atau apaaa huhuhu╯▂╰

Mungkin Kyuubi bakal diungkap siapa dia di chapter depan.. gomen ;-;

Maaa maa tapi chap 5 sudah di publishhh kan XD

Oh iya itu kan ada kata kata jepangnya XD gomennnnn kuro-dayo lagi pengen nulis itu

Kuso : sial. Inget kan scan Sasuke marah khawatir gaje itu XD

Kusogaki : bocah sialan. Ini yang waktu Kyuubi nyeret Naruto XD

Nahh mungkin itu aja yang perlu dimengerti/? Arigatou ne XD oh iya gomen baru update soalnya Kuro-dayo sibuk ngedraw XD cek fb kuro-dayo aja namanya momon photo profile nya gambar anime yang lagi megang dadanya ( lol yato ) *ko kuro-san promosi?!* hahaa lupakan XD!

Saaa! Reply review hajime!

。 **zadita uchiha** -san : nanti bakal terungkap di chap depan XD arigatoi atas reviewnya

。 **Akashi Aoi-desu** -san : gomen sepertinya disini masa lalu Kyuubi belum terungkap. Arigato atas reviewnya XD

。 -san : uaaa XD arigatou ne atas reviewnya dayoo. Um kayanya sih mereka bakal hamil XD ehhh tapi liat nanti deh :3

。 **uzumakinamikazehaki **-san : ha'i! Lemonnya akan kuro-dayo perasem/? Tapi gomene dichap ini ga ada lemon :-:. Arigatou atas reviewnyaa!

。 **hanazawa-kay** -san : ummm sama sama ^^

。 **Zhiewon189** -san : uungg gimana yah XD aku buat penasarn dulu dehhh /hus. Arigatou atas reviewnya XD

。 **Dewi15 **-san : umm! Kuro-dayo bakal terus update dan lanjut kalo banyak yang review ^^. Arigatou ne atas reviewdayooo! ^^

。 **Miszshanty05 **-san : yup! Happy reading and keep review! Sangkyuu ^^

。 **URuRuBaek** -san : happy reading! ^^ thanks for review!

。 **Mami Fate Kamikaze** -san : gomenn kudasaaii *bow* di chap ini masa lalu Kyuubi belum terungkap ;-;. Mungkin akan tampil di chap selanjutnya ^^ arigatou ne atas reviewnya ^^

。 **Neko Twins Kagamine** -san : uaaa XD yokatta! Sangkyuu na! ^^

。 **julihrc** -san : umm! Pasti akan kuusahakan ^^ arigatou ne ^^^

。 **Jasmin DaisynoYuki** -san : wahhhhhh makasihhh *pingsan*

。 **Guardian's feel -san** : hehhe gomen XP, iya tenang aja pasti bakal di lanjut ko! ^^. Arigatou neeeeee~

Yoshhh! MINNAAAA ARIGATOU ATAS REVIEWNYAAA XD KURO-DAYO SENENGGGG BANGETTTT! DAN KURO-DAYO MINTA MAAFFFFF SOALNYA DI CHAP INI MASA LALU KYUUBI BELUM TERUNGKAP DAN GAAAA ADA LEMOOOOOONNNNNN o(╯□╰)o

#CAPSJEBOL

Oh iya... HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Kuro-dayo bersama cast ff mengucapkan "selamat idul fitri" /SALAHWOI!

emm maksudnya "selamat tahun baru!" ^^ semoga hidup di tahun yang baru lebih bahagia dari tahun tahun sebelumnya!

Blood rose.


End file.
